Matters of the Universe
by dustytiger
Summary: Reid and Prentiss meet in a bar one night before she joins the team, but things don't go how she plans. What happens when they have to work together? A challenge of sorts written with Fanatical Writer. Details inside.
1. Swing and a Miss

Title: Matters of the Universe: A Swing and a Miss (Part 1 of 15)  
>Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I still do not own CM, it's a pitty really, it belongs to many people, writers, directors, actors, actresses, creators, network types none of whom are me. I also do not own the quotes at the beginning. They belong to the people who wrote and preform them, and likely SOCAN as well.<br>Summary: Reid and Prentiss meet in a bar one night before she joins the team, but things don't go how she plans. What happens when they have to work together?  
>Notes: (this is gonna be along one) First all the quotes at the start of the fics are song lyrics by Canadian artists. Most of the songs can be youtubed, I'll warn you if more obscure than that.<p>

This fic actually started out as an idea I've been toying with, about how different authors can take one thing and make into something completely else, probably from doing challenge fics lately. I told my friend Fanatical Writer about this idea, and we began to plot. Basically we collaborated on an outline and then wrote our own fic. Please check her fic "Wing Man" out to see what she came up with. All of our chapter titles will be the same, and most of the chapters have the same basic start, and there are elements we both had use. This part is based on the original idea. Reid and Prentiss meet at a bar; she hits on him, but he's not interested (or pretends not to be).

Please note I will be posting every second day with this fic since it is a collaboration of sorts with another author and that works best for her. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em>I could have known you, if I had only tried, but I know if I don't say hello I'll never have to say goodbye. I never should have let you go I saw it your eyes, you could have changed my life. But that's the way the story goes we didn't get it right before the moment's gone. Now I'm standing on the corner looking for your perfect smile." Jonas and the Massive Attraction (More than a Moment)<em>

Spencer Reid felt out of place as he walked into the smoky music club. He had on the same clothes he had gone to work in, and his messenger bag was over his shoulder. He had made himself a promise to become more social, and do things other people his age enjoyed. He was about to turn around and walk out of the club when a woman caught his eye. He didn't believe in finding love at a bar, but she was beautiful. She was swinging her hips to the band that was playing, not caring she was one of only a handful of people on the dance floor and the only one moving to the beat.)

Reid pushed aside his need to profile this woman, and what it meant that she was dancing alone. He was glad to see that there was not a drink in her hand. He tried to look at the band as they performed but his gaze kept returning to the woman dancing wearing a soft pink dress the hung off of her every curve perfectly.

When one of the bartenders walked passed him he stopped her, to order a glass of water and a ginger ale. When the bartender returned with the two drinks he paid and tipped her then went over to the stranger on the dance floor, and gave her the glass of water. She flashed him a genuine smile and Reid could feel the tips of his ears already turning red. He scurried back to where he had been sitting and again tried to focus on the band that was playing.

When the set was over the woman who had been dancing came over to him. Reid smiled at her, and looked at his shoes. He had hoped that she would move along but she stood there. He slowly looked up at her, noticing how long her legs looked, and just how good she looked, and finally made eye contact with her. Reid couldn't help but notice her eyes.

"I wanted to say thank you," she explained.

"You're welcome," he offered.

Normally she wouldn't have gone over to a stranger, but she thought there was something different about him. He had been at the bar alone and hadn't been looking at every young woman in the place. The only person she saw him looking at was her when he wasn't watching the band. She knew she was taking her chances going over to a man who was clearly so much younger than her; there was just something about the man that attracted her. He was different from anyone else she had ever been interested in before.

As she had gotten closer all she noticed was his dark, deep brown eyes. His long straggly hair disappeared, and the fact that he dressed like an old man didn't matter anymore. She never believed in the saying that the eyes were the window to one's soul before but once she made eye contact with this man it made sense. All of her profiling instincts seemed to have stopped and all she wanted was to get to know the man standing in front of her; who was now fidgeting with the straw of his empty drink.

"Can I get your name?" she asked, still smiling warmly at him.

"Doctor Reid –everyone just calls me Reid," he stammered.

"You're adorable Doctor Reid, let me buy you a drink."

She could tell that he was uncomfortable with what was going on. She assumed that it wasn't often a woman tried to pick him. She tried to be less forceful, but it was hard because she truly wanted to get to know this man better. She thought he was different and the way he was acting was proving it. He seem humbled and embarrassed by the fact she was taking and interest him.

"I work early tomorrow, I shouldn't drink anything more," he reasoned.

"It doesn't have to be anything fancy. I want to thank you," she assured him, gently brushing his hand with her fingertips.

Reid's eyes went wide when she touched him. He wanted to get to know her better, but in his experience he was not lucky when it came to this sort of thing. The most beautiful girl he had seen in a long time was talking to him; touching him, flirting with him. His over active logical profiler mind was not sending him a million red flags but still he was nervous; unsure what he should do. His friend and colleague, Derek Morgan, had taught him a lot; usually about what not to do if he wanted a serious relationship with a woman. Everything that was happening was falling into that category. Try as he might Spencer Reid could not turn off that logical side of his brain and get over their surroundings being the least ideal place to meet a person.

"You have," he assured her. "I could tell you needed some water and you didn't seem to be with anyone. There was nothing more to it than that, honestly. I wasn't looking for anything, really."

"What if I am?" she challenged.

His eyes went wide. "Then you may be looking at the wrong person. I'm sorry I- need to go."

Reid quickly picked up his coat and left the bar so quickly he didn't get a chance to know anything about the woman who had been watching the whole night. The woman, Emily Prentiss was still standing by the table he had been sitting at only moments before feeling like she had just made a huge mistake. It had been hard to miss the young man's gazes her way while she had been dancing. He had tried to cover his eyes with his unruly long hair, but he had failed to hide anything from her.

Prentiss had been sure that by bringing her the glass of water he had been interested. She wasn't the type of woman who often tried to talk to men at bars, but she thought there was something different about Doctor Reid. She sighed realising she was wrong about him. She hoped that it was just her nerves about starting a new job the next day that were getting the better of her. She looked at her watch and realised she should get home because she had an early morning.

The whole way home she tried to get the young man off of her mind, but she couldn't stop thinking about what had happened, replaying what had happened over and over again. She knew she hadn't come on too strong, and she knew had had only one beer that night. She couldn't understand why he would react like skittish cat toward her. She went into her condo and pondered getting a cat, but wasn't sure it was a good idea with her new job.

She went into her bathroom and washed her face. She stared at her reflection for a long moment not being able to silence her thoughts about why the man at the bar had turned her down. She couldn't help but that think that maybe there was more of an age difference between them than she'd thought. She never really cared about the age of anyone she dated before; all that mattered to her was the connection they shared. She knew that finding a date in a bar was far from the ideal place to find love but she really thought she had felt a connection with the kind man who had brought her a glass of water when she needed it most. She brushed her hair trying to clear her mind in hopes of getting a good night's sleep. She changed into a flowing black night gown and curled up in her bed.

Reid was in his own home at the same time getting ready for bed. He pulled off his sweater and shirt, then removed his pants and climbed into his bed. His thoughts kept going back to the woman he had met that night. She had looked hurt when he'd told her needed to go. He knew could have stayed a few minutes later, and at least ask her name. He was already regretting not trying to get to know her despite where they had met.

He replayed the night over and over in his head, thinking of many ways he could have explained himself. He wished he'd told her that he found her attractive. He wanted to explain that he had a job that made it difficult to date seriously, and that he wasn't looking for something for the short term. There were a million things he wished he'd told her, but now couldn't go back in time. But mostly he just didn't feel like he was the kind of person who could find something serious in a bar, and that's what he wanted. There was something about that woman that he didn't want to forget although he had missed his chance. Reid laid in bed wide awake for most of the night.

End Part 1

Notes: Don't forget to check out Fanatical Writer's fic too, see where we each took the idea! I am going to be using the same cast from when Prentiss joined the team through this fic… it's harder than I thought hehe… Let me know what you think so far.


	2. It's her!

Title: Matters of the Universe: It's her! (Part 2 of 15)  
>Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I still do not own CM, it's a pitty really, it belongs to many people, writers, directors, actors, actresses, creators, network types none of whom are me. I also do not own the quotes at the beginning. They belong to the people who wrote and preform them, and likely SOCAN as well.<br>Summary: Reid and Prentiss meet in a bar one night before she joins the team, but things don't go how she plans. What happens when they have to work together?  
>Notes: This chapter's prompt was "Reid goes into work the next day and tells one of his coworkers that he met someone the night before; she is the newest member of the team." I chose Garcia. This song is darn near impossible to find. It's by a long defunct band from my home town of Ottawa, it's sad really, but the lead singer does own a great dessert shop soo I guess the universe sometimes gives people a few gifts.<br>It's so odd to not post every day. Thank you for the support on this. I'm glad that people seem to responding to what we are trying here. It's been really fun to do this so far, and so interesting to see where we each are taking our fics. If you don't know what I'm talking about check out Fantical Writer's fic wing man if it's a great fic (ps we are reading each other's fics at the same time as the rest of you)

* * *

><p>"<em>I am not super cool, but don't hold that against me. You are the prettiest girl I've seen, not on TV. I really want you, baby to dig me." – This Minor Tremble (Dig Me)<br>_

Reid was sitting in Penelope Garcia's office, not sure who else he could talk to about what had happened over the weekend. He knew he couldn't talk to Gideon about what had happened, and if he spoke to Morgan the senior agent would just laugh at him. Normally he would try to talk to JJ but she hadn't come in yet, and he knew that when she did she would likely be busy; knowing that Hotch was even busier so he had gone to the resident tech genius for some advice. He thought he could trust her but worried she might tell Morgan about his dilemma, but he couldn't keep the incident to himself anymore. He had now been standing in her office for well over five minutes without exchanging anything but greetings.

"All right sweet genius, what's on that beautiful mind of yours?" Garcia asked twirling a pink pen in her hand. "I assume there is something on your mind because when you have to ask me something about a case you get as excited as a kid in a candy store. So just spill it sweetheart."

"I'm not really sure where to start. I suppose the beginning would be best. I met this woman on Saturday," he explained before she interrupted

"Oh did you find yourself a cute little honey?"

"You sound like Morgan, I can't do this I'm going to go see if JJ is in yet."

"I'm sorry, I'm just not used to you talking about the ladies Boy Genius. So tell me all the dirty details you sly fox."

"There aren't any details to share, not that I would if there were. I didn't take her number. I honestly don't even know her name."

"Why not? How are you supposed to find your sweet baboo if you don't go out on a limb?"

"I don't think that meeting a woman at a bar is the best way to start a relationship. But now I can't stop thinking about her. I think I should have reacted differently. She seemed hurt when I told her I had to leave."

"You are adorably clueless sometimes boy genius. You should have gotten her name and number just in case she wasn't some foxy floosy a la type of DM. I guess if it was meant to be the universe will give you a second chance."

"Even if the universe might give me a re-write, I doubt she would give her a second chance. I probably made her feel horrible because of the way I acted. Who walks out of a bar when a beautiful woman is trying to get to know him? I feel terrible and I just wish I could make it up to her somehow."

"Doctor Reid this is why you will make someone a very good partner one day. If you're fretting over hurting the feelings of someone you don't really know you're going to be so caring when you finally find the right lady to settle down with. Sometimes I wish it were me you'd settle down with but I have my eyes on my sweet chocolate Adonis and that wouldn't be fair to my adorable socially awkward genius." She pinched his cheeks playfully. "When you find a lady I want you to know that her heart is all yours _mon chou_."

"I will never understand why you insist upon calling me your cabbage. I knew I shouldn't have told anyone about this," he sighed. He went to leave her office then slammed the door and leaned against the door. "It's her! She's here!"

Garcia had never seen her young colleague look so panicked before. She had also never seen him so illogical. He would have to leave her office eventually and face the woman from the bar. She wondered why she was there, and also couldn't help but question if the young man was losing his mind. How could tell it was his mystery woman just from a brief glimpse like that.

"Her who?" she asked slightly confused. "Wait your mystery lady? This is your chance of making right with universe."

"She has a box! She didn't have a visitor's pass!"

"You saw that in the fourteen seconds you had my door open?"

"Yes! What am I going to do?"

She sighed. "First you're going to breathe, and use that giant brain of yours to think logically. You just said you felt badly about what you did now you have a chance now to make it up to her. Sure it might be a little awkward for a little while, but it's always like that when there's a new team member; especially for you. Eventually you're going to have to leave my office, so I would say just get it over with."

"What do I say?"

"I can't tell you that sweet pea, I'm sorry. You're the genius I'm sure you can figure out, even if you are more than a tad socially awkward."

"I know I need to apologise for the way I acted as well as make her feel welcome. I just don't know how to do that without looking like a hypocrite after the way I treated her."

"If anyone can do it you can my sweet genius."

"It's nice that you have so much faith in me."

"Now, you are going to have to leave my office, sooner rather than later; and you are going to deal with your pretty mystery lady."

"Thanks," he sighed.

"Now, shoo."

She was practically pushing him out of her office. Reid knew better then to argue with Garcia. He left the office, and noticed that the woman was now in Hotch's office, and they seemed to be arguing about something. She stormed out of the office but paused seeing him. She looked even more angry when their eyes met. Reid was sure that if looks could kill he'd be dead. He had a look of shock and worry on his face, and they both knew why.

"Well if it isn't Doctor Reid," she growled. "Good news you won't have to work with me."

"I had no idea you were a profiler too," he stammered.

"Maybe if you had stuck around I could have told you that."

"I'm sorry. What did you mean when you said I didn't have to work with you?"

"It means that Agent Hotchner thinks my assignment is some kind of mistake so you don't have to deal with me!"

"I recently I didn't believe this but sometimes you get a second chance, maybe you will too."

"Whatever Doctor Reid, I worked my ass off to get this position good karma and all that crap doesn't really make me feel better right now!"

"Let me make it up to you, please?"

"I don't think you can."

"I want your name this time, even though I know you'll be working with us before you know it."

"It's Prentiss Doctor Reid. I think you have a case to solve."

He nodded. "I'll see you later."

"I suppose if Hotch decides I really am a part of this team.

Reid went into the conference room to discuss the case they were about to go on while Prentiss left the building hoping that she would get the chance to work with the BAU. Reid also wanted Prentiss to be a part of the team, but for more selfish reasons. He wanted a chance to get to know her, if even only as a friend. He knew he had to focus on the case and decided it would be best to engulf himself in that than to worry about a situation he might not be able to change.

End Part 2

Notes: Just a weee little bit on to how that episode went… after this it's pretty much AU as I'm horrific with timelines. Tell me what you think. Also I love that Garcia knows French so I can sneak stuff like that in. Still so odd to not update every day.


	3. The Education of Spencer Reid

Title: Matters of the Universe: The Education of Spencer Reid (Part 3 of 15)  
>Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I still do not own CM, it's a pitty really, it belongs to many people, writers, directors, actors, actresses, creators, network types none of whom are me. I also do not own the quotes at the beginning. They belong to the people who wrote and preform them, and likely SOCAN as well.<br>Summary: Reid and Prentiss meet in a bar one night before she joins the team, but things don't go how she plans. What happens when they have to work together?  
>Notes: The prompt for this one was the title. It's amazing how different these fics are considering the sames. Thank you for the support with this one, it really means a lot. I'm noticing a lot of you are reading both fics. Awesome. The song for this one is from one of my all time fave bands, they have a special place in my heart being the first band I sneaked into a club underage to see see. So strange not updating daily... so strange...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Do ya wanna be my girlfriend? C'mon and hang around with me (Around with me), I wanna know when I think about you, Do you think about me too?" See Spot Run (Do you Want to be my Girlfriend)<em>

Prentiss was thrilled to have been given a chance to be a part of the team. She knew it was going to be awkward with Reid because of what had happened the first time they met, but she was sure she could move past that. She understood she would probably have to work harder to prove herself to Hotch, which only made her more determined to do well. She was a little surprised to discover that her desk was so close to Reid's but she knew she had to move past their first meeting. She knew that the team were close and she would eventually have to give the youngest member of the team a second chance. She noticed that he kept glancing up from his work at her. Finally she couldn't stand the tension anymore and got up to get herself a coffee.

Reid knew he needed to talk to her, to at least clear the air between them. He still felt horrible for the way he'd treated her and hoped she would find a way to forgive him. They both knew they would have to work closely together, and although their first encounter had been negative he hoped that they could move past it; that she would be able to give him a second chance after the way he'd treated her. He followed her into the break room, wanting a coffee to calm his own nerves, hoping she would listen to what he had to say. She was putting milk into a coffee mug, when Reid took the fresh pot.

"I'm sorry," Reid told her, pouring coffee into the mug she was holding.

"You're sorry? Do you even know what you are sorry for?" Prentiss asked.

"I'm sorry that I treated you poorly when we first met. I would like to explain it to you, but not here."

"You're only saying that because you have to work with me. Can't we just forget about what happened and start over?"

"I have an eidetic memory I can't forget anything even when I want to and I certainly won't soon forget how you looked on Saturday night."

"How nice you thought I looked good so you turned me down? The way you reacted you made me feel like I was a cougar. I'm not going to forget what happened either but I don't want to dwell on it."

"How did what I did make you feel like a wild feline? Please let me make it up to you. We can go for a coffee, or dinner whatever you'd like and I'll explain myself. If you still feel the same way then we'll be co-workers, and hopefully at some point friends. You have my word. Please I have been guilt ridden about how I reacted since it happened."

"For a genius you can be clueless can't you Doctor Reid?" she asked smiling despite herself. "A cougar in this context is an older woman who goes after a much younger man. I'll think about doing something but I won't make it easy for you, after all we do need to be able to work together."

"Oh, I believe that age is irrelevant in such matters. I have always been surrounded by peers who are older than me my whole life. What matters is the connections that you make with a person which leads to friendship and sometimes more. I assure you that was never my intention, I simply have trouble understanding social customs and norms which gets me into trouble. But I do want us to be able to work together. I know that it's hard to become a part of this team and I want you to feel welcome especially after the way I treated you. Please let me make it up to you, we can do anything you'd like, I just want to say my peace."

"I'll think about what I'd like to do, but I'm looking forward to getting to know the real you. You make a strong case but I like to think we could be friends. Besides I'm not sure how well the team is going to warm to me."

"Hotch'll come around, and everyone else is fairly easy going. Thank you, I'm glad you gave me a second chance. All I am asking for is a chance at a friendship, and I think you might be able to use an ally on the team."

Prentiss left the break room as Reid added his usual five sugars to his coffee. Morgan walked in having heard the end of their conversation. He was surprised that the young genius had been so brazen, and realised he must have misunderstood; that was no reason to not bug his colleague. Reid knew what it was like to be new to the team and was just trying to help the new member of their family.

"Reid mah man!" Morgan exclaimed, sounding like a proud coach. "Did you just ask the new girl out?"

"Not really, I wanted to make her feel welcome and it's nice to go home and do things other than read when we have free time. It's difficult to come into this dynamic, and after the way Hotch reacted to her joining the team I wanted to show her that we are friendly. I told her that if she wanted to do something to let me know and we could do it together."

"Don't think I don't see the way you look at her kid," laughed Morgan. "Just don't pull a Reid and scare her off."

Reid shook his head. "I have paper work to do."

Reid scurried out of the break room, coffee in hand. He went to his own desk and began to work on the paperwork that had been piling up on his desk. It was odd working with Prentiss, but was glad that he no longer had to look at an empty desk.

Prentiss wondered if this workplace was like so many others and their becoming friends would be start the rumour mill. Working with some of the best profilers in the world probably meant that it was impossible to hide anything from her co-workers, but she wanted to be friends with Reid. He seemed like he genuinely wanted to at least make her feel welcome if nothing more. She had heard while she was researching taking the position that it was often hard to maintain even friendships with the job she wanted, and that sometimes the longest lasting relationships they would make were with other members of the team. She had moved around so often growing up she valued any chance she had to get a lasting friendship and she didn't have to be a profiler to see that Reid could offer that, even if he was socially awkward.

End Part 3

Notes: I am having a heck of time with ending chapters with this. I usually don't work with an outline as I have been with this one and I don't want to give too much away. Thank you as always for the support. I have a ten day work week this week so any fuzzies will be warmly accepted.


	4. This is me

Title: Matters of the Universe: This is me (Part 4 of 15)  
>Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I still do not own CM, it's a pitty really, it belongs to many people, writers, directors, actors, actresses, creators, network types none of whom are me. I also do not own the quotes at the beginning. They belong to the people who wrote and preform them, and likely SOCAN as well.<br>Summary: Reid and Prentiss meet in a bar one night before she joins the team, but things don't go how she plans. What happens when they have to work together?  
>Notes: The prompt for this chapter was "Emily's 'Inner Geek' moment" I chose going on a haunted walk, cause that is epically geeky, and something I love. I totally get the Prentiss' inner geek as I work with a bunch of theatre kids who don't understand mine. I would love some fuzzies I've had a rough couple of days. This song is from a band who was the first band I saw live.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Try everything that ever made you wonder, how to change, but be yourself now change, but be yourself now." Wide Mouth Mason (Change)<em>

Prentiss could not believe she had butterflies in her stomach as she waited for Reid to arrive. She knew that they weren't going on a real date, but she had still found herself fixing her make up after work. She had changed into a pair of jeans and cotton bell sleeved shirt. She heard the doorman buzz her apartment and inform her that a doctor Reid was there. She told him to send him up and waited for the knock on the door. Prentiss wasn't sure why she was so excited about that night she was sure she was just going out with a friend. She opened the door and saw Spencer Reid standing there wearing slightly more casual clothes than he wore at work. He was also holding small "Edible Arrangements" arrangement that was contained in a mug. It had different kind of fruit as well as quite a few chocolate covered strawberries.

"I wasn't sure if I should get you flowers or chocolate," he explained, smiling at her uncertainly. "My mom always told me I should always bring a gift the first time I visit someone. I've heard of these and thought it would be a nice compromise."

"Thank you, that was really thoughtful," she assured him, taking the arrangement. She put it on the table and took one of the strawberries. "These are really good. Are you ready?"

"If you are, yes, I am."

"Let's go, what do you have planned?"

"We have reservations for dinner, and then I thought we might just act like tourists and go on a tour, are there any that you might be interested in?"

"Don't laugh, but I've always wanted to go on one of the ghost walks. I know you're a scientist, but there is a lot of history to them. You said I could do anything I wanted you never said it couldn't be geeky."

"Actually, that sounds interesting. Most cities have one, perhaps if we enjoy it we could do go do the tours when we are on cases if we need to stress down."

"That sounds great, Reid, thank you for not laughing at me. Most guys would run off into the night if I suggested something so geeky."

He shrugged. "I am a geek too, in case you somehow missed that fact."

They left her condo and went for dinner. She was amazed by the find. She knew she would have to thank Garcia later. The place had good food, and despite the location wasn't overly busy. They were sipping on wine as they waited for their appetizer.

"This is nice," she told him.

"It is," he agreed. "I still need to explain my behaviour the other night."

"Reid, let's not ruin this, let me pretend that this is a real date a little longer."

"That was why I didn't want your number at the bar the other night."

"I'm sorry?"

"Getting your number at a bar, and letting things progress from there seemed like something Morgan might do. I didn't want that – I don't want that. You seemed different and I would rather have let you go then to only be able to know you for a short time. I realise you're not like the women Morgan dates, but I don't have a lot of experience when it comes to matters of the heart. Morgan tries to teach me but that's not what I am looking for. I guess being in that environment had me worried that I was starting to take his – teachings, to heart and I didn't want you to be that woman."

"Reid. You make it very difficult to be mad at you, but I understand now. Just know that I am not the kind of woman who is looking to pick up someone at a bar for a one night stand. I've done it in the past but I'm looking for something more."

"I know that now, and I'm sorry for having misjudged you I was so intrigued by you I must have forgotten to profile you."

She laughed. "Are you profiling me now?"

"No, I don't profile my friends. I think it would be best if we remained friends due to the fact you just joined the team and this position means a lot to you. I don't want to be the reason you are reassigned because we are fraternising."

"So technical, but I agree with you. I don't want to be reassigned because of a new relationship."

"Good. I'm glad we agree."

The server came back with their appetiser. The two of them smiled and thanked her and began to share the food. As they ate they discussed mostly work, but also spoke about their childhoods, and how different they had been. By the time their dessert was served they were acting as if they had been friends forever. It didn't feel like a first date but it also didn't feel like just a quiet dinner with a friend. Neither of them wanted to change the arrangement they'd made but they both felt that there was something more going on. Reid paid for their meal and they went in search of a ghost tour.

Reid had paid for their tour as well, but before it started he noticed that the guide seemed very interested in Prentiss. He didn't like that the man had assumed that they were just friends and could tell that Prentiss was not liking the attention either. The tour guide as coming back over and Reid decided to wrap his arm around Prentiss' waist. His breath caught as he waited for her reaction, expecting her to flinch, or shy away; instead she curled up into the embrace. The whole way through 1the tour they touched, or held hands acting like they were a couple.

At first Prentiss wanted to make herself believe that she was only acting that way with Reid to ward of the advances of the tour guide, but soon she found herself enjoying the attention she was getting from her co-worker. She loved feeling his longer fingers wrapped up in hers, or on her hip and especially when it found its way to the small of her back. Part of her wanted him to let his hand slide slightly lower but it never did. When they would stop to listen to the tour guide they would stand closer and closer together with each story. By the last one she was curled up comfortably in his arms. When the tour was over they were walking back toward her building, and she realised they were still holding hands.

"Reid, you're holding my hand," she told him.

"Oh, right – sorry Emily," he told her. "I guess I just got comfortable."

"I didn't say I didn't like it, but what about work?"

"We can pretend nothing has changed. We've been able to make everyone believe we had never met before. We're friends and that is all at the moment if it grows into something more it's our business."

"All right."

They walked to her apartment, talking mostly about the tour and how much they had learned. Prentiss couldn't remember having smiled so much on a date before. She had had a wonderful time, and part of her didn't want it to end. Despite being in a secure building he walked her up to her door.

"I had a good time, thank you Reid," she told him looking for her keys.

"I can't remember when I've had such a good time with anyone," he told her.

She laughed. "That was smooth."

"Was that bad? I'm sorry. I just wanted you to know I had a good time. I am trying to tell you what I'm really thinking after the way I acted when we first met. I'm sorry if I'm babbling, I'm nervous, I guess."

"You need to calm down Spencer, I really did have a great time tonight. Just go with the flow."

He nodded and brushed a piece from in front of her eyes and behind her ear. Prentiss couldn't help but sigh happily feeling him so close. Her eyes slipped shut and she savoured the sensation of him being so close. She gasped when she realised his lips were pressed gently against hers, but relaxed quickly into the embrace. They shared the kiss for a long moment before he pulled away.

"Goodnight, Emily, I'll see you tomorrow," he told her.

"Sure," she whispered. "Wait…"

He turned around. "Emily this was a good night, let's not rush anything. If we don't get a case tomorrow I'd like you to come over after work. I'll make you dinner and then we could play a game of chess."

"That sounds wonderful, are you sure you don't want to come in and help me eat some of that arrangement you gave me."

"I want to come inside, but I know if I go inside I won't be able to stop myself, and I don't want to do that on a first date. I want this to work out and rushing this isn't the way to do that."

"You're a great guy Doctor Reid, we'll do this your way."

She leaned in and kissed him softly one last time before she went inside. She put her keys on the table and sighed softly. She couldn't remember having such a wonderful date before; and she had certainly not been with a man who didn't take her invitation inside before. She took another piece of the fruit from her arrangement. Smiling, she replayed the evening in her mind. She knew that Reid was different, and was looking forward to another date with him and hoped that having it at his place would lead things where she wanted them to go. She wondered why he was so instant on taking things slowly. She got changed hoping the whispers about his lack of a romantic past weren't true.

End Part 4

Notes: Things are getting fun, eh? I'm so shocked by how different these two stories are. Don't know what I'm talking about check out Wing Man by Fanatical Writer. Hearts for the support guys it means soo much


	5. Too Many Cooks

Title: Matters of the Universe: Too Many Cooks(Part 5 of 15)  
>Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I still do not own CM, it's a pitty really, it belongs to many people, writers, directors, actors, actresses, creators, network types none of whom are me. I also do not own the quotes at the beginning. They belong to the people who wrote and preform them, and likely SOCAN as well.<br>Summary: Reid and Prentiss meet in a bar one night before she joins the team, but things don't go how she plans. What happens when they have to work together?  
>Notes: The prompt for this part was "Reid's Cooking Skills Examined" we also had to at some point mention Lila Archer. I decided to give her a rather large role. Thank you for the fuzzies. I am fading slowly but there are only two more days to go! Thank gosh starbucks keeps me well caffeinated to keep me smiling!<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>You made a move, Don't change your mind, Too much to lose, We've crossed the line, Between friends and something more, Was it all a big mistake? 'Cuz if it was it's much too late to undo, And I don't really want to let you go, But I still don't know, How I feel about you, What this really means, It's crazy to want you, Is it meant to be?" The Weekend (Temporary Insanity) <em>

Reid was nervous and excited about having Prentiss over that night. It wasn't often he got to cook for anyone. Usually people assumed that he couldn't boil water but the young genius had a secret love for preparing food for the people he cared about. He was just putting the last ingredients into the pot when heard the door buzz. He went to the door, forgetting he was wearing an apron that read "Genius in the Kitchen" with a fire blazing people running away printed on it . When he opened the door Prentiss laughed.

"Spencer," she chuckled. "Your apron!"

He looked down, and the tips of his ears went red. "It was a joke from Morgan. I didn't want to have to change after you arrived. Dinner is in the oven so I can take this off now."

"Only Morgan would buy anyone something that tacky."

"Would you like me to open that bottle of wine and pour us each a glass while we wait for dinner to finish cooking?"

"Sure, how long do you think it'll be?"

"Less than an hour, I made salad if you're hungry we can start that whenever you'd like."

"Let's relax with a glass of wine first and then we'll see how we feel."

He nodded and went back into the kitchen with the bottle of wine. Waiting for him she began looking around the apartment. Nothing surprised her about where Reid lived. It was an older building, and his apartment hadn't been updated. There were books everywhere, and it even smelled like musty book pages. She smiled when she saw him come back with their glasses of wine. She took the one he offered her and took a small sip, then set it down on the table.

Reid ran his hand along her cheek softly, putting down his own glass of wine. He then brushed his lips against hers. Prentiss mewled at the feel of his lips pressed against hers and soon opened her mouth to him for further exploration. Since their first date they had not been able to talk about what had happened and she was glad that Reid didn't regret their actions. She pulled away a moment later and laid her forehead against his, running her hands along his face and through his long hair.

She could tell he was smiling as they shared the sweet embrace, despite how everything had started out between them she was happy that they were able to make things work. They shared a long embrace before Reid pulled away. She growled losing contact with him, he ran his hand along her cheek softly to reassure her he didn't want to leave but he had to. He stood up and went into the kitchen. He took the food out of the oven.

"It's ready," he told her. "Can we continue that after we eat?"

"Sure," she replied uncertainly, she stood up and went into the kitchen, taking their wine glasses with her.

They were just starting their meal when there was a frantic knocking at the door. Reid went over to answer it. Prentiss was surprised when a young blonde woman pushed her way inside, and hugged Reid, kissing his cheek. She was even more surprised that Reid didn't pull away from the pushy woman. The woman was closer to Reid's age, and Prentiss wondered why he would date her instead of the young blonde who now had her arms wrapped around him comfortably. Reid didn't hug her back but he didn't seem that uncomfortable with the attention either.

"Spencer!" she exclaimed. "Thank gosh you're home! I need you to do me a huge favour."

"Lila, is this important can it wait?" Reid asked her unsurely.

"I know you Supervisory Special Agent Doctor Reid if this waits you have to go off on one of your cases and I don't get any relief! Will you just hear me out?"

Prentiss wasn't sure what she was seeing, but the blonde woman didn't seem like she was part of his family. She couldn't believe that she had let her guard down so quickly around Reid just because he was part of the BAU team. She could tell that the young man was uncomfortable but she was mad that this woman had come in and ruined their evening.

"This really isn't a good time, my – uh Emily is here," stammered Reid.

Prentiss wasn't sure what Reid was to her but she thought she was more important to him than that. She couldn't stand to be in the same room with the young blonde woman who looked like a model. She realised she was just being naïve trying anything with someone so much younger than herself. She had promised herself she would not rush into anything anymore. She should have known that the way he had acted at the bar the first time they had met should have spoken louder than all of the things he'd done since. He was trying to placate her, she was sure of it and she wasn't going to have it. She needed to leave before she was sucked in again.

"I was just leaving," Prentiss growled getting her coat.

"Emily, please I can explain," Reid tried to protest.

"Whatever Reid, I'll see you at work on Monday."

Before anyone could say anything else Prentiss was out the door, leaving Reid and Lila alone in the apartment. Reid pinched the bridge of his nose knowing that he had messed everything up with Prentiss. He hoped that he would somehow be able to make this up to her. He could tell how hurt she was by everything that had just transpired.

"Who was that?" Lila asked.

"I had hoped she would be my girlfriend," sighed Reid. "Now I'm not sure she'll talk to me other than when we're working."

"I'm so sorry Spencer. I knew I should have called."

"What's going on?"

"I didn't know where else to go. You're the only person I can trust. I just assumed you'd be alone, I messed everything up for you. I am the worst person in the world." Lila was holding back tears.

"I'll find a way to make Emily understand. What's going on? What's wrong?"

"I need you to do me a huge favour."

"The last time you asked me a favour I ended up on the cover of some tabloid magazine with speculation about my being your boyfriend. I can't do that for you right now. I just met Emily and it was under horrible circumstances, it's amazing she wants to talk to me at all. I won't be able to make things up to happen if she sees the photos of us from before, and then we are photographed again. I don't know what to tell her about you, she's a profiler she'll know you're not a member of my family."

"If you trust her, tell her the truth. But you know I can't have that shit about me in the papers until I tell my family. Please Spencer, I promise it'll be the last time. I'm not taking any jobs after this one and I'm going to go home for a month or two and tell everyone the truth. I can't let them find out in the media. I'm so sorry Spencer, I don't want to ruin your life, I just don't know who else I can trust."

"All right, but this is the last time I'm doing this, Lila, and if Emily has any questions I need to be able to get ahold of you."

"I promise Spencer." She hugged him tightly. "You're such a good friend, Emily will be lucky to have you."

"I just hope she'll understand. I don't know why she would go through all of this for me."

"I'd say because you're worth it. Thank you Spencer you are an amazing person."

"Then why do I feel so conflicted?"

"Because you know you want to help me because you're my friend, but you don't want to hurt Emily."

"You're right," he sighed. "I'll help you, but if I need help explaining this to Emily."

"I'll help you too, thank you."

Reid nodded and knew what this meant. It wasn't the first time Lila had come to ask him for a favour, and it always ended the same way. As much as he didn't want to go out he knew that they would end up at a coffee shop talking, in hopes that someone might see them together and snap a picture. Their friendship seemed to be a favourite of photographers that liked to follow her around. There was something about the actress and the awkward genius that they couldn't get enough of, if only they knew that their relationship was really only a close friendship. They gave each other something they both lacked in their lives a sense of normalcy.

End Part 5

Notes: I know I'm evil. But you also know I love happy endings. Also it's better then where the timeline could have lead me. We also had to use Lila in the fic at some point. I gave her a big role. Fuzzies would make me giddy! Don't forget to check out Wing Man :D


	6. Bringing Sexy Back

Title: Matters of the Universe: Bringing Sexy Back (Part 6 of 15)  
>Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I still do not own CM, it's a pitty really, it belongs to many people, writers, directors, actors, actresses, creators, network types none of whom are me. I also do not own the quotes at the beginning. They belong to the people who wrote and preform them, and likely SOCAN as well.<br>Summary: Reid and Prentiss meet in a bar one night before she joins the team, but things don't go how she plans. What happens when they have to work together?  
>Notes: The prompt for this one was "Reid wears purple" this one is another song that's hard to find. Tuuli as I knew it is defunct but the members have bands, they are one of a very small group of girl only Canadian bands who have gotten some radio play.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>In your head it makes sense, Now I have dropped my defense, I hope you figure it out soon, I can't comprehend the mess we're in this time, Better off without me, My gut has never failed me, I'm struggling to see your view, I'm done with this game, It always ends the same, I hope you're feeling fine, I know it hurts to cry, It only hurts cuz I belong beside you, You think about the times the stars just won't align, It never works cuz I belong beside you." Tuuli (A Thousand Stars)<em>

Reid hoped that he would get to work before the rest of the team. He wanted to talk to Prentiss about what had happened. He was glad when he saw Prentiss leaving the break room, but sighed seeing Morgan was right behind her.

"Hey kid!" Morgan said. "So your Hollywood Hottie is in town!"

Reid wanted to sink into the floor. If Morgan knew about Lila being in town that likely meant that Prentiss knew the whole story by now. Reid had wanted to tell her himself, without having the added bonus of Morgan's embellishments. The only thing Reid could do was pretend he didn't know what Morgan was going on.

"Hollywood hottie?" asked Reid. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You always wear purple when she comes to visit. She says that purple brings out your eyes," Morgan explained. "I mean I guess it makes sense to let a model to play dress up with since you can't dress yourself."

"You base the possibility of my seeing an old friend upon on what I'm wearing? I resent the fact that you think I can't dress myself."

"That and the fact that you are featured in the entertainment section of the paper this morning, and unless you suddenly broke out of your shell you would not achieve that accommodation on your own."

"What?" he squeaked.

"You weren't doing anything scandalous kid, don't worry. It's a picture of you and Lila Archer at what looks like a Starbucks. I would be more embarrassed about drinking that wimpy ass shit you claim is coffee in front of a beautiful woman like Miss Archer, but I guess she already know all about your geeky quirks."

Reid took the paper and sure enough there was the picture in question. He knew that they were simply engrossed in a friendly conversation but no one else knew that; Prentiss had no way of knowing that. He knew that he would have to make it up to her, but he first needed to find out how she was feeling. It wasn't going to be easy to explain his friendship with Lila especially knowing how Morgan liked to exaggerate their friendship.

"Don't worry Reid, I told Prentiss all about you and Lila, including your impromptu dip in her pool gun and all."

"I appreciate that," he growled going back to his desk, knowing that he was going to have to do a lot to make up for what had happened the night before.

Before Reid hadn't had a chance to talk to Prentiss they were called away on a case. After a long day he decided he needed to talk to her before she got more upset with what happened the night before. He knew that after everything that had happened since they met it would not be easy to make it up to her. He had stopped at a candy store on the way back to the hotel and go her favourite candies. He walked down the hall to her room and knocked on the door. She opened the door and sighed softly seeing him.

"Reid, it's been a long day," she told him.

"I know," he assured her. "I can't sleep without telling you what I need to tell you."

"I know all about your Hollywood Hottie, all right? I get it. She's gorgeous, It's fine really we never really talked about anything anyway, you don't have to keep throwing it in my face."

"Throwing what in your face? Let me tell you my side of this. Morgan only knows part of the story. Yes, I have a past with Lila but it was classic transference. She kissed me, I kissed her back, there was a point where there might have been a chance for us, but it didn't work out. It seems odd that we are friends, but we are. I am one of the only people who treats her like a person and not like a celebrity."

"How nice."

"She's just my friend. We realised early into trying a relationship that what we had was the most normal thing in either of our lives, and neither of us wanted to risk that connection for something more physical. Yes, we have a past, we can't erase that, but I keep my friends close to me because I don't have many outside of my job."

"Why the hell should I believe that? I saw the way she greeted you."

"That's just how she greets her friends. I didn't kiss her back, because I'm uncomfortable with that. I simply hugged her, I hug Garcia occasionally and that doesn't mean I am looking to date her. I tried to introduce you and you left."

"You introduced me as your Emily!"

"I didn't know how you would feel if I'd introduced you as my girlfriend."

"Here's a hint Reid when a gorgeous young blonde actress comes to your door and you're trying to make a good second impression with someone, it wouldn't be over doing it if you introduced the cougar you are with as your wife."

"I don't know why you insist upon calling yourself that, besides Lila would know I was lying, not that I am planning on introducing her to another woman. We had only been on a few dates, we hadn't discussed where our relationship was going, I was afraid to move too quickly."

"Whatever, no I'm not falling for this again Doctor Reid! You roped me into your sweet innocent, socially clueless act once. I saw those pictures!"

"You saw what the media wanted you to see. I was out for coffee with a friend that's all. I assure you. I'm sorry that I hurt you, that was never my intention you have to believe me."

"I want to believe you, but it's hard Reid with how everything has happened between us."

"I know but I don't want to give up on whatever this is between us, it feels too good to let go over a misunderstanding. Can you please let me explain about Lila?"

"I don't know what you need to explain about your ex girlfriend."

"She was never my girlfriend. I suppose if the situation had been different she could have been but after nearly getting killed by her friend and former assistant I thought it would be best if we remained friends. I admit to kissing her, I can't deny that but we both valued our friendship too much to risk anything. Then a few months after we met she came to visit me and she admitted to me she was gay but wasn't ready to tell anyone. She's ready to tell her family but it's hard with her schedule so when she needs to get the press off her back she'll come see me and make sure that we are photographed together so her family doesn't find out before she has the chance to tell them to their face. You can call her if you don't believe me. She feels horrible about what happened last night."

She sighed. "Thank you for explaining that to me, I still need to process everything."

He nodded. "All right, goodnight." He kissed her cheek softly.

"Spencer, if you do that I'll want more and we're on a case."

"I'm sorry Emily, when we get home would you like to come over again."

"Sure, but this time put a tie on your door knob."

"A tie on my door knob?"

She laughed. "So that your friends know you have a girl in your room."

"I don't think I understand."

She laughed. "I forget how different your college experience was from everyone elses'. I just don't want our next date to be interrupted."

"If it makes you feel better my only other friends work with us."

"Why didn't you tell me about Lila?"

"I didn't see it as necessary yet, she doesn't usually show up unannounced like that. I didn't think I needed to tell you about the few friends I have. I don't feel the need to know who your friends are. I trust that if someone is important to you you'll tell what I need to know."

"Okay. By the way, she's right about purple being your colour."

Reid's cheeks started to turn red. "Um, thank you, we're good?"

"We're good, goodnight Reid."

"Goodnight Emily."

He hugged her gently then left the room. Prentiss was still surprised by what had just happened. She was glad that Reid had decided to talk to her about what had happened, and she knew he was telling the truth. She realised how little she knew about Reid, but she still felt a connection to the young genius. She was glad that their age difference didn't seem to bother him. She picked up her book but couldn't seem to focus on it, her mind kept wondering to Reid and where their relationship might go. She was glad that he was trying to make her feel like she was really a part of the team, even if he might have ulterior motives. She knew she at the very least wanted to be friends with him and that it might change the course of her career with the BAU.

End Part 6

Notes: Well that was that. I survived my week and am going on a baking binge and dancing tomorrow to celebrate! YAY! I hope you enjoyed and are also checking out "Wing Man" fuzzies to all who have reviewed, faved, or alerted this. I shall send you virtual baked goods.


	7. Shades of Envy

Title: Matters of the Universe: Shades of Envy (Part 7 of 15)  
>Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I still do not own CM, it's a pitty really, it belongs to many people, writers, directors, actors, actresses, creators, network types none of whom are me. I also do not own the quotes at the beginning. They belong to the people who wrote and preform them, and likely SOCAN as well.<br>Summary: Reid and Prentiss meet in a bar one night before she joins the team, but things don't go how she plans. What happens when they have to work together?  
>Notes: The prompt for this one was Reid sees Prentiss being hit on by a Local Enforcement Officer and doesn't like it.' So this is where I went with it... Thank you as always for the reviews and support.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>You came around, Your hands did all the talking, As you sat me down, For a bittersweet reminder, You heard me, I shouted, I'd never allow it, 'Cause maybe I'm naïve, But I'm not fucking stupid, And still, with all this overkill, And bitterness instilled, My heart's left unfulfilled, But I'm not jaded." Melissa Mcclelland (Jaded)<em>

Reid hadn't realised before how much of slap in the face it was to watch someone he cared about getting hit on by another person. It had been three weeks since Lila's unexpected visit, and their relationship was now past the point of being only friends, but they still hadn't told anyone about the relationship. Everything was too new, and too uncertain. Reid had had to spend the day watching as one of the local law enforcement offers relentlessly pursued her as they worked their latest case. He understood why she didn't want to say she was seeing someone but it was getting tiresome to listen to the agent. Reid honestly didn't know what Prentiss could see in him, the officer who was hitting on her was much more suave and had that GQ look to him.

Reid realised he had probably had more coffee breaks than he had ever had one any case before. Each time he would get a coffee he'd bring one back for Prentiss, but never for the officer who had been hitting on her. Prentiss seemed appreciative of the gesture but as the day wore on she seemed more and more annoyed with Reid. He knew he was doing something wrong but he wasn't sure what; it would be a bad idea to try confront the officer so all he could think of to do was get away from the situation before he did something wrong. Reid wasn't the kind of person who fought with anyone and he knew that he started something with the officer the team would know that his intentions toward Prentiss were more than friendly.

Prentiss had tried to be diplomatic all day at work but it hadn't been easy. One of the officers the team had been working with had been hitting on her the whole day. She was sick of it and even more tired of Reid leaving the room every time it happened. She knew they were keeping their relationship between them, but she hadn't expected him to act like that. It was almost like he didn't care that someone else was hitting on her. She thought things were finally starting to progress well between the two of them until this had happened that day. She still worried about dating someone younger than her, especially since he didn't have a lot of experience dating seriously. She knew they hadn't professed their love for one another but she thought she meant something to him, but after the way he acted she wondered if he really felt the same way.

When she got to her room that night all she wanted was to relax. She didn't want to deal with anything or anyone. She had changed into her pajamas as soon as she got to the hotel room, hoping to have a relaxing night of reading. She pulled her hair up into a sloppy bun to keep it out of the way while she read. She was just about to curl up in the hotel bed with her new book when she heard knocking at the door. She sighed and pulled on a bathrobe before going to the door. She growled seeing Reid standing there holding a coffee cup and a bag with some kind of pastry in it.

"What?" she barked.

Reid sighed, offering the items in his hand. "I deserve that. I'm sorry Emily."

"Do you even know what you're sorry for?"

"Yes, for leaving the room whenever Jones would talk to you."

"Talk to me?" she asked. "He was doing a hell of a lot more then talking!"

"I'm sorry. I just – I couldn't listen anymore. I wanted to say something that would make him stop, but I wasn't sure what I should say."

"I'm sure you could have thought of something, Reid."

He cringed hearing her call him that, she hadn't called him Reid when they were alone in weeks. Sometimes she would call him Doctor Reid if he'd beat her in a game but they always used their first names in private. He knew he'd gone about everything the wrong way, and he needed to do something to fix it. He knew he should tell her the truth, so far when he'd done something wrong being honest with her had helped the situation. But he was still embarrassed by the fact that he was still having so much trouble learning how to act in a relationship.

"I somehow think that she has a boyfriend and he happens to be in the room would not have been the best choice since we haven't told anyone the truth about us yet," Reid reasoned.

"I suppose not, but I hate keeping this quiet," she sighed.

"I know, I want to tell a few people about what's going on between us as well. But do you think we are ready to tell the team now?"

"I don't know. I don't think so, Spencer."

"Then what was I supposed to do? I couldn't sit there and listen to him speak to you like that, and I couldn't tell him the truth because that would involve too much explaining to our superiors. I didn't know what to do in the situation. "

"So leaving me alone with him seemed like the best solution?"

"It seemed like the only solution if I wasn't going to let the cat out of the bag. I would think that if he was bothering you that much you would have gone through official channels of complaint. Also you have more experience in those matters so I assumed you have ways of deflecting the attention."

"Why do you think I would have experience in this?"

He shrugged. "Because you're beautiful, and a man would have to be blind not to notice you."

"You certainly know how to defuse a woman's anger."

"I was being sincere. Emily I am sorry for the way I acted, but this is all new to me, and there are no books to help me learn how to deal with any given situation we end up in."

"I know, and thank you for being honest about this, all of this, but that doesn't make what happened today any easier. I'll talk to Hotch tomorrow about me not working with Jones anymore."

"I think that would be best. I'm sorry that I left you alone with him, if I thought there might be a better solution I would have tried."

"I know, today just sucked."

"I'm sorry."

She sighed, and shook her head. "You really are one of the good ones Spencer, you did what you thought you had to do. I just want things to be easier for us."

"I want that too," he assured her, pulling her into a hug. "But right now it's best if everyone just thinks we're friends."

"I know."

"Do you want to hear something funny, well not funny exactly, but it seems to be the best word I can think of."

"Sure."

"I don't think I've ever been jealous before. I've never had a reason to be. I thought at first that you might be more interested in Jones, and then the more he spoke the more I needed to get away."

"I felt the same way. Guys like that are a dime a dozen, and when I was younger I would have been interested, but now I want something more than that. I want a man who I'm attracted to, who I can be geeky around without being embarrassed about it, and who I can have a real conversation with; even if he can get carried away with himself sometimes."

"Really?"

"Yes, really, Spencer, now you mentioned something about my being beautiful before."

"You are."

He leaned in and kissed her softly, and she relaxed into the embrace. He ran his hand down her back finally resting on her ass, pulling her closer to him. She moaned softly into his mouth which only encouraged him. It amazed her how this man could get her into a frenzy so quickly only barely touching her. This was one of their most intimate embraces, and as much as her body was telling her she wanted more she knew she had to stop him. She knew that this wasn't the time nor place for their relationship to change in a way neither of them would be able to go back on.

She knew once she got this man into her bed she would not be able to let him go. It had been longer than she wanted to admit since she had been with a man. She knew that if they ended up together she would want to lay next to him the rest of the night, hearing him breathing so that she would know that this time things would end up different. If they went further that night he would have to end up in his own room at some point and she didn't want that.

"You're getting better at this, Doctor Reid," she whispered when she finally felt the need to pull away from him. "But are you forgetting we're on a case?"

"I have an eidetic memory, I don't forget anything, but I hoped we could overlook it for a moment longer," he told her.

"If we do go public this isn't the way to do it, you know that."

He nodded. "I do, I should go back to my room."

"That might be for the best."

"When we get home…"

"I'll follow you home so we can continue this."

"All right."

Reid then left her room leaving her standing here wondering what might happen when they got back from the case. She knew there was not turning back from what they had just shared. She knew when they got back their relationship would change forever and she knew that that's what she wanted. For the first time in a long time she knew she wanted a future with someone and that person was the socially awkward genius she had met not even a month before.

End Part 7

Notes: I'm not sure how I feel about this one. I hope you enjoyed it.


	8. And Away we Go

Title: Matters of the Universe: And Away We Go... (Part 8 of 15)  
>Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I still do not own CM, it's a pitty really, it belongs to many people, writers, directors, actors, actresses, creators, network types none of whom are me. I also do not own the quotes at the beginning. They belong to the people who wrote and preform them, and likely SOCAN as well.<br>Summary: Reid and Prentiss meet in a bar one night before she joins the team, but things don't go how she plans. What happens when they have to work together?  
>Notes: This one was a chapter that ended up being author's choice. But another element that we had to use is in it about the "bumbling virgin" aka Reid's lack of experience with the ladies (or not so lack of that in this case). This really hard to only update every second day I'm not gonna lie. Thank you as always for the support it means so much. Sorry if there was any strange typings in the last one I got stung in the finger by a wasp and could hardly type. That's one of the reasons I always have stuff more or less done before I post haha... would have sucked to not be able update because of an icky bug!<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Golden locks on suffragettes, the pretty girls smoke cigarettes. Cutting class and sneaking out at the macho boys break billiard balls ,but they never catch you when you fall. But I will be there and I will do you right. 'Cause I'm alright, wrapped up in your arms. I'm quite the sight, wrapped up in your arms." Danny Michel (In Your Arms) <em>

Reid and Prentiss had just finished eating, and were sitting on his couch. He had his arm wrapped around her. They were watching an old movie they found that Reid had never seen before and Prentiss assured him was a classic. She laid her head on his shoulder comfortably. She liked that she was able to relax with him and not have to worry about putting up any walls. She never felt like she had to hide from him. She could spend hours talking with him about just about anything, but she could also spend those same hours wrapped up in his arms saying nothing at all.

They were both relieved that everything seemed to be finally falling into place for them. Despite the bumps in the road they had faced, but together they had been able to move forward and wanted to keep moving. They had had some false starts and stops, but for the past month everything had finally been going smoothly. They had been perfectly honest with each other, about their pasts and what they might want in the future. They were still keeping their relationship a secret from the team and most of their friends because they liked the little bit of privacy they were able to enjoy together.

"This is nice," she sighed happily.

"It is," he agreed, he brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "I love you Emily."

"Sp- Spencer I-."

"You don't have to say it if you're not ready, but I needed you to know. I've never felt this way about anyone before, and I couldn't keep it to myself."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "I think I feel the same way, but I'm worried that if I tell you how I feel you'll be taken away from me."

"Has that happened to you before?"

"Yes, it has. I know that you're different from the other men I've dated but I still worry about my past. I am terrible in relationships."

"I haven't been in many relationships either but I know how I feel." He ran his fingers along her cheek. "It took a lot for us to get to this point I would be an idiot to let it go now. If you want to take things more slowly that's fine. I shouldn't have said anything, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise for how you feel Spencer. I'm just trying to make you understand that I've been down this road before and it doesn't always end well."

"I thought you of all people would see me as something more than socially awkward with women. I may not have a lot of experience but I do have more than most people think I do. I have never understood why men feel the need to brag about the women they've been with and that's why everyone seems to think there has been none. I have been hurt before and I have hurt someone before and I would do anything to prevent doing that to someone else or to feel that way again."

"Spencer," she whispered. "For a man who says he doesn't have a lot of experience with relationships you certainly know how to make a woman feel more at ease."

"You make it easy for me Emily. You let me be myself and let me learn at the pace I need to in order to feel comfortable. You're different from anyone else I've known and I have faith that we can make this work if we want it to work out."

"I do want this between us, but I'm still nervous about work."

"We can let our relationship grow and still not let it affect our work. We have been doing all right so far. I'm in no hurry to tell everyone," he assured her.

"What?"

"I don't mean it negatively. It's nice to have something that I don't have to share with the team. I enjoy not having to hear Morgan's opinions on this relationship, or Garcia blowing what we are sharing out of proportion. I like everything the way it is. It's still new, but it's comfortable and getting other people's opinions might change that."

"I can understand that."

"I don't want to hide forever, but while we're still learning where this is going to go I think it's easier if our opinions are the loudest."

"You're right, and this does make me happy Spencer. You make me happy, I was starting to think I might never find this." She brushed strands of hair from in front of his eyes. "I do love you, Spencer, but I'm scared."

"I'm scared too, Emily but I want to keep moving forward with you. Everything that has happened recently has just proved to me that I want you to be in my life for the foreseeable future."

She leaned in and kissed him softly, unsure what she could say after what he had just told her. Her heart was soaring, and her mind was racing, but for the first time in a long time she didn't feel like she wanted to run away. She wanted a future with Reid and now that he was offering it she decided she wanted that. She deepened the kiss and he pulled her toward him. After a few long moments she felt his hand slipping under her shirt.

"Spencer," she gasped. "This is going to change everything."

"I know," he assured her, his hand still hover on the hem of her shirt.

"If we continue tonight there's no going back."

"I know. Do you want me to stop?" He nuzzled her neck placing soft kisses on her jawline. "Because I'll stop if you ask me to."

"No, I – that feels so good Spencer, I want this I just want to be sure that we understand that this is a line we can't uncross. "

"I know, Emily, and I know that I want this. Do you want this?"

She nodded. "I do want this Spencer."

His hand slipped further under her shirt. She moaned softly as he did this then moved to kiss him again. She hungrily kissed him back, excited and nervous about what was going to happen next. Prentiss then began to unbutton his shirt, and soon had his chest exposed. She ran her hand along his bare chest then pushed the garment off his shoulders. She was surprised by what she exposed and was excited to see more.

"I want to go slowly," he told her running his fingers through her hair.

She smiled at him and ran her hands across his bare chest. "I don't think I can do that."

"We only get to have our first night together once I want it to last, after tonight we'll do things your way."

"I trust you," she whispered before kissing him.

He knew that those three words meant more than the three words she had shared with him before. After everything they had been through since they had met he'd made it hard for her to trust him, and knowing that she did meant that there was even more at stake if he made a mistake. He knew he wanted to take the next step with her, and that it was already more serious that anyone he'd been with before. They both knew that there was no turning back, but they both knew they needed to take the next step forward together; even if it meant keeping a secret from their closest friends.

End Part 8

Notes: I have had to work with a debbie downer at work, please keep the happy updates coming. Mine might be moving a little different from Wing Man but I hope everyone is liking the idea we're doing here.


	9. A Crying Mess

Title: Matters of the Universe: A Crying Mess (Part 9 of 15)  
>Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I still do not own CM, it's a pitty really, it belongs to many people, writers, directors, actors, actresses, creators, network types none of whom are me. I also do not own the quotes at the beginning. They belong to the people who wrote and preform them, and likely SOCAN as well.<br>Summary: Reid and Prentiss meet in a bar one night before she joins the team, but things don't go how she plans. What happens when they have to work together?  
>Notes: This chapters prompt was "Reid babysits and enlists Prentiss' help" or in this case vice versa but you know... This part is a bit longer than the last few. I hope you like it. The song in this part is by one of my fave local bands if you check out no one else I've ever mentioned in fic you should check these guys out.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>We're moving up slow, it don't seem so steady. There's no need for big plans, I'll be here when you're ready. You know the world doesn't move the way you want sometimes. I kept a close distance but you kept me behind." Amos the Transparent (After all That it's Come to This)<em>

Reid wasn't sure why he had agreed to help Prentiss babysit her goddaughter, kids hated him. Everyone knew that they had even called it the Reid effect and it extended to dogs and cats as well. He knew Prentiss hadn't seen it for herself but she was very well warned about the effect of it. He enjoyed spending time with Prentiss when they didn't have to work, but this didn't seem like it would be an enjoyable experience. He had never been around a baby that he actually had to help take care of before.

He sat next Prentiss awkwardly as she and her friend caught up. It had been nice to hear her introduce him to someone as her boyfriend, but he felt like he didn't belong where he was. Prentiss' friend Erika was telling them both everything they needed to know about the baby's schedule; explaining the baby was down for her nap. Part of Reid hoped that their small charge would stay asleep. Shortly after Erika left the house the baby began to wail indicating the end of the nap.

"You get to meet Natalie now," Prentiss told Reid getting up to get the baby from her room.

Reid waited for Prentiss to return with the baby, still sure that this was going to end badly. She came down a few minutes later with Natalie in her arms. The infant was wearing a purple footed pajamas and her red hair was in tiny pigtails. Reid was amazed at how good Prentiss was at this, the baby looked so natural in Prentiss' arms. There was a huge smile on both of their faces and he could hear Prentiss talking to the baby telling her not worry that her mother wasn't there and that she and Reid would be taking care of her for a few hours.

"You're good at this," Reid commented. "You look so happy."

"She's my goddaughter, of course I'm happy, this is the first time I've gotten to babysit her since she was born! Who doesn't love babies?" she asked. "Silly Uncle Spencer he doesn't know just how much fun you are little one, no he doesn't you need to show him just how sweet and amazing babies can be. Can you do that for Aunt Emily Natalie?"

"I'm sure that this is lot more fun and less nerve wracking for someone who has actually been around babies before, Emily."

"You're going to learn all about how to take care of babies today, Doctor Reid. Natalie, do you want to go see Uncle Spencer?" The baby giggled excitedly. "I think that's a yes, all right angel bear with Uncle Spencer, okay?"

"Emily I'm not sure this is the best idea. I've never held a baby before, and normally when I am within a few feet of them they begin to scream."

"She's not screaming right now, she's very happy. I think you can do this and the only way to get over your nerves is to just jump in with both feet."

She went over to him and put the baby in his arms. Reid was surprised when she put the baby in his arms. He wasn't sure what to do, and ended up holding Natalie under her arms. She was wiggling and he was afraid she might wiggle out of his hands. Prentiss couldn't help but laugh when she saw what Reid was doing. She thought he would at least try to mimic how she had been holding the baby only moments before. As much as he had warned her about how bad he would be at this she never thought he could be this bad. Natalie began to wail in protest, squirming in his arms. It was like a switch had been pulled the second Reid had touched the child she went from a happy sweet angel to a screaming wreck.

"I told you I can't do this, children hate me," he told her, trying to give the baby back to her. "She doesn't like me, she likes you. Take her back this is torture. Please."

"No, she doesn't hate you, she's just uncomfortable Spencer. Let me help you, hold her like I was just holding her, and she'll be fine. Don't give up so easy."

She carefully helped him to cradle the infant in his arms. As soon as he was holding her properly the baby got quiet. She looked up at the man who was holding her and cooed softly. Reid looked at the baby and felt a smile cross his lips. Prentiss quickly wiped the baby's eyes, and nose. She smiled seeing Reid soften as the baby began to babble gibberish at him as if she was telling him something important.

"I'm sorry about that, Natalie," Reid whispered.

"See you're not cursed or whatever it is the team says. The Reid effect is nothing more than children picking up on how nervous you are and reacting to it. If you would just relax around kids you'd find that you would be fine with them."

"You could be right. I was able to read fifteen books about babies last night, but none of them mentioned the proper way to hold a baby other than supporting a newborn's head and Natalie isn't a newborn."

"You read fifteen books about babies, just last night?"

"They were the only ones I could find so quickly. I've never been around any children before. Most of what I read was about development, it was very interesting because I've never thought about things like that before."

"Which things?"

"About babies and children in general about becoming a father," he explained. He was now gently rocking the baby in his arms as if he had been doing it for years. "Did you know that babies like to be rocked because it reminds them of being in the womb? Some people say it's because their brain moves around in their heads, but if that were true they would suffer brain damage. Babies also like white noise around them, because there was always the noise of the mother's heartbeat as it was developing. Most babies settle quickest when there are voices nearby. Isn't that fascinating?"

"I did know that, but I'm glad I could pique your interest about babies."

"Me too, I never thought about becoming a father before I met you. I thought that children would always be afraid of me and that I would make me a bad parent, but now I'm wondering if I might be able to be around children with some guidance. Natalie seems to be warming up to me."

She smiled. "I think she likes you, she's trying to tell you something, I think. All you needed was some experience. You've really never thought about being a father before?" She handed him a bottle.

"No, I have never been in a serious relationship before." He took the bottle put the bottle in the baby's mouth and she began to drink. "There are still many things we would need to talk about before we decided to have children of course, mostly about the medical problems in my family."

"I think it will be a while before we get to that point, but it's nice to know you would be willing to consider having children with me. You're a quick study."

"Does she still need to be burped?"

"Yes she does."

"Maybe you should do that, I don't want to upset her again."

"Sure, but pay attention it's not that difficult."

Prentiss took the infant from Reid and held her up to burp her. Reid watched the whole thing, as if he was studying what she was doing. It didn't take long for Natalie to burp rather loudly. Prentiss then gave the baby back to Reid who let the her finish the bottle. When it was empty he did what Prentiss had just done and she burped again. He then noticed a smell and he knew exactly what that meant.

"I think I might need to learn how to change a diaper," Reid told Prentiss, handing her the baby.

"Can you get me a diaper and some wipes? There should be some in the bathroom."

"Sure," he agreed, getting the items from the other room.

Prentiss laid the baby down on a blanket on the floor, and opened up the diaper. Reid handed her a few of the wipes. Prentiss carefully cleaned the baby up, then rolled up the dirty diaper with the wipe in it. She then slid the clean diaper under the baby, and secured the side tabs. She then picked up the baby who laughed happily, as Reid put the diaper in the bin in the bathroom. Prentiss was glad that Reid didn't seem squeamish about dirty diapers.

"That doesn't look that hard," Reid reasoned. "I think I could do that."

"Good, the next diaper change is all yours then," she laughed, getting some toys for the baby.

"You should put her on her stomach."

"I'm sorry?"

"She's awake and alert right now, which indicates she wants to play. She will be less likely to fall asleep on her stomach, because she's placed on her back when she's put to sleep. Also, all the books I read said that having "tummy time" as they call it helps to get them the ready for the creeping and crawling phase of development."

"You did do a lot of research didn't you?" She looked at the baby. "Uncle Spence seems to think you need some tummy time. Would you like that Natalie? Do you want to play?"

Reid then put a plush toy next to the infant, who was now giggling excitedly. Reid even got down on the floor to get closer to the baby, which delighted Prentiss. Reid then took another toy and began to use it as a puppet, telling Natalie a story from memory as moved the toy around just out of her reach. Natalie laughing and giggling with glee as Reid entertained her with his story and her toys. Prentiss couldn't help but feel like this was right seeing him like that. She wondered what it might be like if she and Reid had a baby. She was glad that everything seemed to be going so smoothly and knew they would enjoy the rest of their adventure.

End Part 9

Notes: I hope this one worked, the end was a little abrupt I know but I felt I would just start to repeat myself if I kept going.


	10. Met A Girl Crazy for Me

Title: Matters of the Universe: Met A Girl Crazy for Me (Part 10 of 15)  
>Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I still do not own CM, it's a pitty really, it belongs to many people, writers, directors, actors, actresses, creators, network types none of whom are me. I also do not own the quotes at the beginning. They belong to the people who wrote and preform them, and likely SOCAN as well.<br>Summary: Reid and Prentiss meet in a bar one night before she joins the team, but things don't go how she plans. What happens when they have to work together?  
>Notes: The prompt for this was "Reid – Guys night w the guys" you'll enjoy this hehe... OMG! That's it after the season premiere I'm convinced that Reid and Prentiss have been secretly hooking up. Enjoy this fun boy part! There will be more Prentiss Reid goodness soon... And I have something else cooking.

* * *

><p>"<em>Your girl she's a renegade, A hurricane that keeps you there, safe, Hurricane that keeps you there, safe, You're cold maybe you just miss the sun, You fall feeling like it's just begun, So far keeping it together's been enough, But look up the rain is falling, Looks like love." Stars (Look Up)<em>

Reid still wasn't sure how he had let Morgan talk him into having poker night at his apartment. But the annoying big brother had explained to the younger man that it was common courtesy to take his turn playing host to their poker buddies. Reid had wanted to spend a quiet night with a few books when he'd heard Prentiss was going out with JJ and Garcia; instead he was now putting out the last of the snacks and hoping the beer would be cold enough by the time his friends started to arrive.

Morgan and Reid had started their weekly poker game a few weeks ago with two techs that Reid had once challenged to trivia. Reid was always looking to play poker with other people and he wanted to try to be more social since meeting Prentiss. He was still surprised that the other three members of the poker group hadn't quit since they spent so much time accusing the genius of cheating.

When he heard the buzzer he let them in and waited for them to arrive. He answered the door when he heard a loud rapping upon it. There was still a part of him that would have preferred to see Prentiss at his door, but it was not surprisingly, his poker buddies waiting to be let inside. Reid moved out of the way to let them in and waited for at least one them to make a comment about the décor of his apartment; Prentiss usually called it a comfy live in library but he doubted his poker buddies would be so kind.

"Kid, this place looks a library. How the heck are you supposed to bring home a lady to all these books?" asked Morgan.

"If I was bringing a woman here she would likely not be surprised by possessions and she would know that I enjoy reading," Reid explained.

"All right, whatever, Reid. Where's your fridge?"

"In the kitchen."

"Smart ass."

Morgan went into the fridge and took out a beer for everyone. He handed the drinks to everyone after snapping them open. The four men sat down at the poker table, munching on the snacks Reid had put out and drinking the clearly cool enough beer. Before long they were engaged in a fierce game which Reid was winning.

"All right before you get any more of my money I need to go bleed the lizard," Morgan laughed.

"The bathroom is through my room, down the hall," Reid told his friend, remember the other reason he didn't like to entertain. He didn't like anyone seeing his bedroom.

Morgan nodded and went toward the bathroom. Reid knew he had cleaned his room before everyone arrived knowing that his guests would likely need to use the washroom at some point. He hoped that he had hidden all the evidence that he had had a woman in his room on a regular basis. More and more of Prentiss' things had made their way to his apartment, which didn't bother him but it made it more difficult than usual to have company. The remaining men in the group started to talk about Star Wars when Morgan came back into the room, laughing.

"Reid, you sly fox," Morgan told the younger man, squeezing her shoulder. "Way to have a sling shot having off your dresser. I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Morgan what on earth are you talking about?" Reid asked hoping the dim light of the game hid the pink starting to form on his cheeks.

"The lacy black thong which is currently dangling on the backside of your dresser," he laughed.

"Oh… uh…"

Reid's mind began to drift off to that morning's activities with Prentiss. She had been getting ready to leave for work when Reid woken up. Upon seeing his girlfriend in a state of partial undress, which had been a great view to wake up to, he wanted more. When they were again readying for work Prentiss couldn't find the black undergarment that had started the whole encounter. Now Reid couldn't help but wonder if his girlfriend was still walking around without panties. His mind began to wonder further, about finding where she was with JJ and Garcia and pulling her into a bathroom, or somewhere dark where he could find out and then "punish" her for being so bad. As he was pulled from his fantasy his cheeks were burning red.

"Reid you are a sly fox!" laughed Morgan. "So you don't scare off the girlies with your geek!"

Reid shrugged. "I'm not sure I'm comfortable with where this is going."

"You got yourself a honey and you're shy about it? You're with your friends and we want all the dirty details. Come on they gotta be good for you to go that red kid!"

"I'm not planning on sharing any details. This relationship is still new to me, and we have decided we're going to wait to tell people about us and I'm not ruining a good thing tonight."

"You worry too much. Who are we gonna tell? We don't even know this girl nor any of her friends so you can tell us all about it, like I'm sure you're dying to. If it's meant to be it'll all work out."

"You sound like Garcia when you talk about things working out because they are meant to. It doesn't matter that you won't tell anyone. I'm not telling you about her."

"I don't think that's a bad thing to sound like my Baby girl. So you and your mystery girl sound pretty serious even if she's some big secret."

"I didn't say it was a bad thing and I'm not saying anything more. Can we get back to the game?"

"I can't believe you've got yourself a secret lady, kid."

"I don't want to talk about this. When the time is right you'll know about her, but it's not that time yet," Reid explained.

"This sounds serious," Morgan told the younger agent. "What have I told you about settling down and getting comfortable too quickly?"

"I don't need your advice about women anymore. Everything between my girlfriend and I is going well right now and we have figured it out together. We are supposed to be playing poker."

"Buddies talk when they get together and play a game of poker. Besides I'm getting sick of losing all my money to you kid. This topic is way more interesting than the game."

"I don't want to talk about this, please let it alone."

"You're just no fun kid, all right boys back to getting our asses kicked by the cheating genius."

"If you think I cheat, why do you continue to invite me to these games?"

"Because sometimes you do something normal like getting yourself a secret honey who leaves her sexy lingerie behind and I get to watch you squirm. Believe it or not kid, I like to know that you're normal once in a while. Come on Reid some part of you has to want to tell your buddies all dirty details about you and this lady you're hiding."

"Honestly, I've never understood your need to share the details about your conquests with everyone. This woman means more to me than that and for the time being I can't tell you anything more."

"So when you come clean, then you'll share the details."

"I didn't say that. Can we maybe get back to the game?"

The others nodded in agreement, but Reid knew it wasn't going to be the last he heard about that night's poker game. He thought he'd put away everything that would give away his new relationship, although he was glad that nothing gave away his new girlfriend's identity. They went about the rest of their game, Morgan grumbling about Reid cheating and despite all of his teasing about his discovery Reid still wasn't thrown off his game and ended up winning.

End Part 10

Notes: I hope you are also reading Wing Man cause it's amazing. Happies would be nice let me know what you think.


	11. Met A Boy, Cute as Can Be

Title: Matters of the Universe: Met A Boy, Cute as Can Be (Part 11 of 15)  
>Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I still do not own CM, it's a pitty really, it belongs to many people, writers, directors, actors, actresses, creators, network types none of whom are me. I also do not own the quotes at the beginning. They belong to the people who wrote and preform them, and likely SOCAN as well.<br>Summary: Reid and Prentiss meet in a bar one night before she joins the team, but things don't go how she plans. What happens when they have to work together?  
>Notes: The prompt for this one was "Prentiss and the gals have a girls night and they call her on her feelings for Reid."This whole experiment has been so awesome for me. It's funny for these two we didn't talk about what each group would do on their nights inout but came up with the same stuff. I hope you are checking out "Wing Man" too! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em>We drink to what's never been said as if that's never been done, and I said I swear can take it and you know that it's harder than some, oh if somebody whispers and nobody hears, well if someone subtracts from the sum of all fears…" Amelia Curran (The Furious Curve)<em>

Prentiss finally felt like a part of the team. Garcia had invited her out for drinks with her and JJ after work. The only person who had been welcoming to her had been Reid even with the bumps they'd had at the beginning. The women had gone to Garcia's before they went out dancing. They were sitting at her table drinking wine and laughing.

"I have to ask," JJ said. "What's up with you and Spence?"

"I- what are you talking about?" Prentiss asked,

She was shocked by the question, she was sure she had been hiding her feelings for Reid better. If the two members of the team who weren't profilers saw something between the two of them she wondered what the rest of the team was thinking. They had been careful to not show up to work at the same time. When they did anything while they were on a case they made sure the team knew they were doing something as friends, and they always had case files with them if they were in each other's rooms just in case they were interrupted and she was sure the team believed they were just friends.

"Come you have to notice the way he looks at you," JJ urged.

"Which way that he looks at me?"

"Like a hungry dog seeing a steak," Garcia offered.

"I don't what you're talking about."

"I thought you were some amazing profiler and you miss Reid gawking at you. Or maybe deny it 'cause you like to make googly eyes at him too."

"I do not!"

"You're so full of it," laughed JJ. "You totally look at him like you're curious about what's hiding under those geek sweaters."

"We've all had that moment where we think about the boy genius that way," Garcia assured her. "There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not ashamed of it. I just don't know what you're talking about. He's my friend but there's nothing more than that."

Prentiss wasn't sure she was convincing anyone of that fact. The team knew that they would often go on ghost walks when they were in cities that had them and time allowed, but that certainly wasn't an activity that screamed dating. As much as she wanted to keep their secret she didn't want to miss out on more tours with Reid they always had fun and learned a lot. A part of her also wanted to tell the two women the truth since she finally felt like she was bonding with someone on the close knit team other than Reid.

"We don't have to be profilers to see the way you two look at each other," JJ explained, sipping her drink. "There's nothing wrong with wondering about how Spence might be as a date, or something more but he is socially awkward and you need to be ready for it."

"But not all of us get set up with him," Garcia laughed, pouring more wine for herself.

"Oh don't go there Penelope!"

"Oh, I am so going there my beautiful princess. It's one thing to wonder but it's a totally other thing to know just how awkward he really is with the ladies. As of right now you're the only person we know who's actually been on a real date with Doctor Awkward."

"Spence wasn't that bad of a date, really. We had a lot of fun, statistics and all. He even researched football so he wouldn't have to ask me what was going on through the whole game. We just didn't have that connection," JJ defended. "It would have been like dating my brother so we decided to stay friends. I've told you this a million times nothing happened and it wasn't that strange!"

Prentiss was glad the focus had been taken off her for the time being. She was also glad that she hadn't been blindsided by hearing that Reid had gone on a date with JJ. She was glad to hear that JJ felt the same way about what had happened between the two of them, even if her reasons were mostly selfish. Part of her wanted to tell her new friends about her relationship with Reid, to help them bond but she knew they weren't ready to go public yet.

"I just wanted our new friend to know what it's like to go on a date with the genius. So the question to EP must be changed then, doesn't it?" Garcia laughed. "Would you think that kissing boy genius would be like kissing your brother?"

"I haven't really thought about it to be honest," Prentiss replied.

Prentiss took a long sip of her wine, then refilled her glass. As much as she wanted to tell her friends the truth about Reid she was not ready to share the details of their personal life. She knew that eventually she would tell them about how amazing Reid was to her but she liked it being her little secret. She liked being one of only a handful of women who knew how Reid could take control of an intimate situation and do things to her she had only dreamed of before. Telling them about how soft and sensuous Reid's kissed were was just the tip of the iceberg and the time to let the truth be known hadn't yet arrived.

"Well think about it now!" Garcia encouraged

"I suppose if the opportunity arose I would like to see where it went."

"So you do like him!" JJ exclaimed.

"What are we in high school?" Prentiss laughed. "Yes, I've wondered what Reid hides under those sweater vests, but that's all. Let's face it Hotch didn't exactly welcome me to the team when I started so I'm sure that fraternizing with a member of the team would not be my first course of action."

"Are you sure?" Garcia asked. "Our socially awkward cutie told me he met you before you started working with us. He seemed pretty bummed that he missed his chance with the beautiful stranger he brought a drink to that night."

"We talked about that, and decided it would be best if we became friends, and we're happy where things are right now. Not everyone can be like you are with Morgan."

"True that, besides I can't see Reid being anything but a sweet little gumdrop who doesn't have a clue with women. I'm just glad that things weren't strange when you had to work together."

"Wait, you met Spence before you started working with us?" JJ asked. "How did I not know about this?"

"Wasn't my story to tell," Garcia defended.

"This is the first time we've done anything outside of work," Prentiss added. "It was nothing, we happened to be at the same venue seeing a band and he brought me a glass of water while I was dancing. I was interested but he ran away like a scared kitten. I totally get it now that I know him better, and it's in the past but it is nice to make a new friend and one who knows everything about everything is a bonus."

"The fact you think his facts are endearing tells me you go it back, Prentiss, but you're getting all blushy. So you do dance," JJ said. "Good since that's what we normally do after we get through a bottle of wine or two. I guess you know now that Spence is skittish around women?"

"I do, but I think he'd be able to learn just about with the right encouragement."

"And you want to be the lady to it huh?" giggled Garcia.

"I didn't…" sighed Prentiss. "I have not laughed this much or talked this much about a guy since I was in high school."

"You need to stick with us sister, but I do think that you and Reid could be good together. You're both smart and kind of geeky."

"What else has he told you about me?"

"Who do you think gets you the tickets for those haunted walks you two go on? Reid can barely programme his own cell phone. There's nothing wrong with being a little geeky, we all have our quirks."

"Okay fair enough and I guess it was going to come out sooner or later that I'm really a geek in disguse."

She laughed. "So right, now I wonder what the boys are up to on their silly poker night."

"I think that's our cue to get our tech goddess out of the house before tonight turns into a night of cyber stalking Reid and Morgan and drunken youtubing."

"I'm beyond ready for a night of drinking and fun," Prentiss assured them.

JJ called a cab and the three of them were soon off for a night of more drinking and dancing. Prentiss thought she would miss Reid on their night out but she ended up having a lot of fun with her new friends. It had been a long time since she had girlfriends she could go out with, and know that they had her back. She hoped that no one hit on her that night because her mind was only on one person.

End Part 11

Notes: This updating every second day is soooo odd to me... I hope you're still with me tho lol... Working with an outline has been hard for me I hope it's all been making sense to you.


	12. Unlikely Emergency

Title: Matters of the Universe: Unlikely Emergency (Part 12 of 15)  
>Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I still do not own CM, it's a pitty really, it belongs to many people, writers, directors, actors, actresses, creators, network types none of whom are me. I also do not own the quotes at the beginning. They belong to the people who wrote and preform them, and likely SOCAN as well.<br>Summary: Reid and Prentiss meet in a bar one night before she joins the team, but things don't go how she plans. What happens when they have to work together?  
>Notes: The title was the prompt for this one. Fuzzies would be great I'm soooo beat this week.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"You grew like a smile... a reaction on my face, and I felt I was coming home, knew all the while I had misplaced, something important. But I was no longer alone. I wouldn't have mind if you said that "there's no chance so pack up and head on home," but you just smiled when you said that, you could dance with me forever if you could, you could." Serena Ryder (Unlikely Emergency)<em>

Reid thought that he was going to stop breathing when he heard the transmission. He needed to make sure that Prentiss was all right. The unsub was in custody and Gideon wanted him to be there to interrogate her, but Reid needed to be sure that Prentiss was all right. The team seemed surprised by his reaction but understood that they were friends. Reid has been the first to accept Prentiss as part of the team. Reid had tried to keep his emotions in check but he hadn't felt like that about anyone before so he wasn't able to.

Reid practically ran through the hospital looking for Prentiss. He was searching the ER when he saw her. He went over to her and hugged her tightly. She wrapped her arms around him, glad to feel his arms around her.

"You're okay," he told her. "I love you so much Sweetness."

She shivered when she heard him call her that. He had never used that nickname for her before when they were anywhere but in bed. She ran her hands along his cheeks to reassure him. She could tell that everything that had happened had shaken him and she wanted to make him feel better.

"I love you too, Spencer, I'm fine really" she assured him. "The same can't be said for James, though. He's got two broken ribs and a concussion but the doctors think he'll make a full recovery."

"I thought she got you, I know this must sound terrible I'm just glad you're okay."

"I was lucky. Spencer, are you all right?"

"I am now that I know you're not hurt. I've never been so scared before. When I thought you were hurt it felt like I was in a fog and the only way to snap out of it was to know you are all right. I have no idea what all of it means but I couldn't calm down until I saw you."

"That's what happens when you care about a person. I've been really lucky because I haven't had to deal with this situation in reverse." She felt his fingers moving across her back and arms. "I'm fine, really, Spencer."

"I was sure I heard you react to something before everything went dead. It sounded like you gasped or screamed I'm not sure which."

"I did, but not because I was hurt. She crushed the radio Garcia made and then she threw my phone into a pit of oil. I'm so sorry you were worried. Where's the rest of the team?"

"I need to call them," Reid suddenly realised. "I told them I would call them when I found you." He took out his phone and dailed JJ.

"Spence?" she asked. "What's going on?"

"Emily's here, James has two broken ribs and a concussion but they are both going to be all right," he explained.

"That's good news, the unsub is with Gideon and Morgan now."

"That's better news, thank you JJ."

"Keep us updated, we have everything under control here until I can contact James' family."

"All right, good. We'll see you when we get back."

The two of them said their goodbyes and disconnected their respective phones. Reid then turned to Prentiss. Their hands were still linked because she knew he needed to feel that connection. She pulled him toward one of the seats in the waiting room, and when they were both seated she took his hand again. He smiled at her warmly, and she brushed his unruly hair from his face with her free hand. She had always found his eyes to be expressive, but there was something there she hadn't seen before. There was something pensive and reflective about the smile on his face, and a fierceness in his eyes that made a spark go through her.

"Spencer what is going through your mind?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "I'm not sure I should voice it. I'm afraid if I do I am going to change everything between us, and possibly not for the better."

"We can't sit here and wait for more news on James without saying a word."

"Actually we only need to be here until his family arrives then we should report back to work."

She sighed softly, realising he was still in work mode. It still amazed her how Reid could be almost two different people depending on the situation. When he was in work mode he was the picture of professionalism and she was certain he had no thoughts about her as anything other than a co-worker despite their intimate relationship. Still he was holding her hand, which he had never done before and she couldn't help but hope that he might be softening which could lead to them finally coming clean about their relationship. She understood why they had been keeping their relationship a secret but it was starting to wear on them both.

"Do you think we have to rush back to the station when they arrive?" she asked. "My nerves are still fairly shot."

"I'm sure no one would fault us for getting a coffee to help you calm down after what happened."

"Thank you."

The two of them talked about the case as they waited for the officer's family to arrive. It didn't take as long as they had expected. They offered up their sympathies and assured them they and the rest of the team would be back when James was ready for visitors. After they left the hospital they went to a nearby coffee shop. They found a comfortable place to sit. Prentiss still knew there was something going on with Reid.

"Spencer, you need to talk to me," she warned him. "You are a million miles away, and if we go back to the team with you like this they'll figure something out."

"Is that so bad?"

"Are we ready for that?"

"I don't know," he told her with a sighed. "I know that I want our relationship to move forward."

"This is still new to us both."

"I'm aware of that, but I also know that I have never felt this way before, and I'm terrified that I am going to lose it before telling anyone the truth."

She brushed the inside of his hand with her thumb. "I'm sorry Spencer. I don't know what to say right now."

"Please, hear me out." She nodded at him. "Everything that happened today made me realise just how much I love you. I know that everything is still new, but I also know that when I look at my future you're in it. I need to know that you see that too."

"I do Spencer, as scary as it is for me to admit I want you to have a huge role in my future. It's just not that easy with work, there are rules and I'm still new to this team."

"Hotch has fought to keep this team together before, with you as a part of it. I'm sure that he would do it again if there was good reason to."

"I'm not sure that our dating would be enough to make him go another round with Strauss and maybe even her bosses."

He nodded. "I suppose, but what if this was more than dating?"

"What are you talking about?"

"We both see each other in our futures. We have never really adhered to social customs before, why start now?"

"Spencer," she warned him.

"Please, hear me out Emily. I know this is unusual but what if we skip a step and elope? Then everyone will know that we are serious and will realise that our relationship doesn't get in the way of our work; but will also understand why we need to get to one another when something happens in the field."

"This sounds a little crazy, have you really thought it out?"

"Yes, I can write out the pro con list I started in my head if you'd like."

She laughed, realising only Reid would have a pro con list when it came to this subject. She had thought about what it might be like if Reid proposed and she never thought it would go this way. She had never been the kind of woman who had her dream wedding planned since she could remember. She always liked the idea of running away and getting married without all of the fuss, but never thought that an opportunity would arise to actually go ahead with it.

"All right, let's do it," she told him.

He started to go through his bag to find a pen and paper, assuming that she was talking about making the list. Prentiss smiled watching him then took his hands to stop him. They locked eyes and his went wide with wonder. Reid didn't want to get his hopes up without hearing her say anything about what she wanted, but he hoped that her stopping him meant she was at least thinking about eloping. He could easily just tell her the pros and cons list he had started, but he had to admit he didn't see many cons other than keeping such big news from their friends and family.

"No, not the list, let's skip dating for a year or more, and being engaged for longer and let's just throw caution to the wind," she told him, still holding his hands.

"All right, wow, okay so we're going to elope," he said getting excited and nervous at the same time. "Now we just need to figure out a reasonable reason for you to go to Las Vegas."

"You don't think that gambling is a good enough reason to go?"

"I suppose it could be. But why would you go gamble alone?"

"Because of what happened, I just want some time to myself Spencer."

"I suppose that would make sense, more sense than what we are really doing if you think about it."

She laughed. "Let's go back to the BAU, finish our paperwork and get on a plane before anything happens that will change our minds."

"Okay, I'll have to get you a ring."

She smiled still not believing that this was real, but excited for the adventure. Both of them wanted to get back and finish their paperwork as soon as possible and get on the first plane they could to Las Vegas.

End Part 12

Notes: Well that's that... I know I'm evil... hope the two days wait isn't too horrible.


	13. Soon Love, Soon

Title: Matters of the Universe: Soon Love Soon (Part 13 of 15)  
>Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I still do not own CM, it's a pitty really, it belongs to many people, writers, directors, actors, actresses, creators, network types none of whom are me. I also do not own the quotes at the beginning. They belong to the people who wrote and preform them, and likely SOCAN as well.<br>Summary: Reid and Prentiss meet in a bar one night before she joins the team, but things don't go how she plans. What happens when they have to work together?  
>Notes: This is another one that the title was the prompt. Had another epic day would love some fuzzies. I hope you are still reading "Wing Man" cause I know that Fanatical Writer is keeping me on the edge of my seat. This has been sooo much fun... but I really do like to update daily. Lol I have stuff up my sleeve just no time. Also in October I am challenging myself to post a new piece of original poetry every day on allpoetry under the same penname if you're interested.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Diamond rings among the most precious and useless things, Sick on wedding cake feel like I'm going crazy, Over there driving the same old broken ground, Got the pedal down together we'll be so lonely. Won't you be, Be my Valentine?" Zuckerbaby (Valentine)<em>

Prentiss still couldn't believe it was real. Only a few hour ago she had been at work and narrowly avoided injury. Now she as in Las Vegas looking at chapels where she could see herself marrying Reid. None of their friends knew they'd been dating and now when it was revealed they were going to tell everyone they were now married. It all seemed surreal, but Reid's hand clutching hers was helping to ground her.

She was amazed at how easy it had been to convince everyone that she was going only to gamble and she would likely not even see Reid who had told the team he was visiting his mother. Garcia and JJ seemed upset that she was taking the trip alone, but she explained to them she just needed a few days in her own head since she hadn't gotten much of it since she'd joined the team. Between the caseload and building a relationship with Reid it was true she hadn't had a lot of time to herself, but she liked not being alone anymore.

Prentiss always thought that compartmentalizing was the best way to deal with the stress that she saw on a daily basis. But since she had known Reid she'd learned that having someone to talk about the day with was nice too. When they were on cases they would have to pretend like they were just friends and teammates so sometimes it would take a week or more to be able to decompress but it always helped knowing she would be able to talk to him when they got home.

"I wouldn't be offended if you did want to just gamble for the weekend," Reid assured her.

"I want to do this," she assured him. "On the way here I was thinking about this. This feels right. We don't have to have a big ceremony, we don't have to figure out who we want to invite, who we might insult if we forget to invite them. We don't have to find caterers, photographers, florist, any of that we just get to be the two us. I want this Spencer, I never thought I would but I do. Just as long as you don't want to be married by Elvis or an alien or something."

"No I don't want that, I want to be married at a nice chapel that will video tape everything so we can share this with our friends and family when we get home."

She smiled. "In that case I need a dress. I'm going to check into my hotel and we'll meet back here in a few hours?"

"Your hotel, I don't understand. I got us a room."

"I know you did, and I know it'll be great, but you know Garcia. If she has any reason to look for us she'll do it, and she'll find it strange only you have a room for the weekend. So I booked a room, as well. I'm going to check in, pay for it, put some of my stuff in there so they think I'm not some call girl or something and then do what I need to do. After we're married I promise we'll go to the room you booked and we'll spend the rest of the weekend there, mostly naked."

"All right, I suppose it is better if we both had room booked since we are not supposed to be together, and I wouldn't put it past Garcia to come looking for us. She likes to know where we are at all times."

"Exactly," she ran her hand along his cheek. "Spencer?"

"Yeah."

"I know that this is just a Las Vegas wedding, but this is the only one we're going to have, can you wear a nice suit?"

"If that's what you want, sure. I know a lot of women have their weddings all planned out. I never wanted to take that from you. I just felt that this might be the easier in the long run."

"I agree with you completely, and I never really thought about my dream wedding, but this sounds perfect to me."

He ran his hand along her cheek. "I love you Emily."

"I love you too Spencer, but we should get a jump on this just in case we went up getting a case."

He nodded then kissed her softly before letting her go. He decided to give her the keys to the rental car since knew where to go on foot from where he was. He'd never stayed at that hotel before but he had been to the casino. He checked in and brought their bags to their room. He wished he would have thought about Garcia tracking them down in Las Vegas before he had booked a honeymoon suite for them, but he knew he wanted to do something special for Prentiss.

He put their bags in the room, unpacking a few things so that he could shave and brush his teeth before he went in search of a new suit. He wondered if Prentiss might wear a new dress, but then realised that it didn't make a lot of sense for her to buy a wedding dress for a Las Vegas wedding. He walked to a menswear store, and decided to let the staff help him. He wanted to look perfect for his wedding even if it was going to be in a Las Vegas chapel.

Almost two hours later he got a call from Prentiss telling him she was in the lobby. He met her and her eyes lit up when she saw him wearing the new suit he'd bought only an hour earlier. They didn't have to exchange any words for him to know he'd made the right choice. Reid noticed she was now carrying a garment bag but decided not say anything. They walked to a chapel he had looked at earlier. They went inside, and Prentiss smiled when she saw it. It seemed quiet and it was tastefully decorated.

"Miss Prentiss would like to change before we start?" the receptionist asked as Reid spoke with the officiate.

"Please," she replied with a smile.

"All right, just in here, if you need any help I'm a pro at tying up a corset or just help with a zipper."

"Thank you."

Reid was surprised that Prentiss had taken so long to come into the room. He was standing with the officiate waiting for her. The doors opened and Reid's jaw dropped when he saw her come inside. She wasn't wearing the clothes she had been wearing a few minutes ago. She was now wearing a simple white flowing dress. It had an empire waist and a halter style top that showed just enough cleavage. It took him a moment to remember he had to breathe as he watched her walk toward him. She finally joined him and took her hand.

"You look amazing," he gasped.

She smiled. "That's the only part I wanted."

"Which part?"

"Where I got to see the look on my husband's face when I came into the room wearing my wedding dress for the first time."

"Shall we get started?" asked the officiate.

The couple nodded, and the officiate began. It didn't take them long to exchange their vows. The whole thing was being recorded so they could share it with their friends and family when they went home. Prentiss was glad that they had been able to find a small tasteful chapel. It wasn't how she thought her wedding day would go but she was thrilled about it. She was looking forward to telling her friends that she had gotten married over the weekend, and hoped that they wouldn't be hurt she kept her whole relationship a secret. When she felt Reid's lips on hers she knew that they had made the right choice, she had never felt like that about anyone before and was glad she didn't have anyone to cloud her opinion. For the first time in a long time she felt truly happy and she knew she would feel that way as long as Reid was by her side.

End Part 13

Notes: I should have them get married in the traditional way sometime. I hope you are still enjoying this. Thank you so much for all the support it means so much. PS sorry if I've been wonky on review replies. Crazy work day = looopy dusty (I'm up to 12+ espresso shots at work not good)/


	14. Coitus Interruptus

Title: Matters of the Universe: Coitus Interruptus (Part 14 of 15)  
>Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I still do not own CM, it's a pitty really, it belongs to many people, writers, directors, actors, actresses, creators, network types none of whom are me. I also do not own the quotes at the beginning. They belong to the people who wrote and preform them, and likely SOCAN as well.<br>Summary: Reid and Prentiss meet in a bar one night before she joins the team, but things don't go how she plans. What happens when they have to work together?  
>Notes: The prompt for this one was "They almost sleep together but, get interrupted" I went in a very different direction from my co conspirator Fanatical Writer, don't believe me, read "Wing Man" Thank you for all the support it was much needed, there has been much stress in my life this past week and knowing there would be kind words in my inbox has helped more than you know.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I just want your dirty little mind and your dirty little mouth, I'm not the kind of boy to kiss and tell, But the things I'd like to do with you, I really do well" – j Englishman (Abused) <em>

Derek Morgan had been surprised when his best friend had shown up on his doorstep. It wasn't odd for her to show up out of the blue, but normally she didn't have her laptop. She pushed her way inside and started tapping on the keys frantically. Morgan watched her not sure what to say, but hoping she would explain herself soon. He had known her a long time and knew better then to start asking her a million questions and upsetting her, but it was hard not to when he had no idea what was going on.

"This doesn't make sense Derek," Garcia sighed, looking at the screen in front of her.

"What doesn't?" Morgan asked. "Baby Girl full sentences, I can't read your beautiful mind."

"Emily going on a wild Vegas weekend all on her lonesome, I mean honestly think about that a second. Yeah, strange right? Who goes off by herself for a weekend of gambling and debauchery when she has like four people who would join her? So I started to do some digging and that's when things started to get strange."

"Nothing illegal I hope."

"No more illegal than my usual online activities," she assured him. "Now onto the strange, and I'm not going all stalkerey here. I look at these things because I worry about you and I love all of you I always check out the hotels you stay at when you go away."

"That is a little strange Sweetheart, but I guess if you're doing it for the right reasons that's okay."

"I didn't get to strange part silly boy. It's not strange to care about your family. It's not like I go and hack security feed or install hidden cameras to see what you get up to when the door closes. I just like to know where you are in case something happens."

"Okay, fine, I understand, so what did you find that's strange?"

"First I found that Reid is staying in the honeymoon suite during his stay in Sin City and then I found out that EP isn't using her room."

"What are you talking about woman? There are probably hundreds of Spencer Reids running around out there, and if you don't stalk how do you know Emily isn't using her room?"

"That's what I thought, but there's only one Doctor Spencer Reid staying in Las Vegas this weekend and he is with a Missus which means it's not just the only room available. Which doesn't make sense cause there are lots of vacancies at the hotel he usually stays at which is the closest to his mom. I know that Emily isn't using her room because I called the hotel cause JJ and I were plotting to join her for a girl's weekend but the guy at the desk told me I would be going to see a ghost. He said the woman who reserved the room paid for three days with cash, took the key card put a bag in the room and he hasn't seen her since, no one has. Housekeeping says that there's a bag on the bed but nothing's been touched. Strange right?"

"The only thing I think is strange is where your mind is going Sweetheart."

"How do you know what's going on in my head my chocolate god?"

"Because I know you and that crazy imagination you have. There's no way in hell that Reid and Prentiss ran off to Las Vegas and got married."

"All right, Mister all knowing holier than moi suddenly more than behaviour analysing profiler, explain it to me then."

"I can't."

"Ha!"

"So I think we should take a road trip and you'll see with your own two spectacled eyes what's really going and it will be a logical explanation which won't have anything to do with nuptials."

"Does that mean our trip won't be marital either?" she pouted.

He laughed. "Oh, honey you know we're nowhere near that point, besides this beast is not ready to be tamed even by the sweetest princess in the land."

"Pitty, but it might be easier if Hotch doesn't have to deal with two covert marriages in one weekend."

"Woman, you're cracked. That's it all your time in cyberspace has finally made you incapable of interacting with the real world."

"You'll see Derek Morgan just how super awesome I am even if I don't have profiler super powers. If I'm as on the ball as I know I am about this you have to take me on a date, a full on door opening, seat pulling out chivalry is beyond alive date."

"You're so on, and if you're wrong, I know I'm not, you owe me night on the town on your dime and no getting mad if you won't dance and someone else or two asks me to show them my moves."

"You're so on, I can already almost taste my super yummy fancy smancy meal."

"And I can taste my steak. Let's get a move on before someone else catches wind of what we're doing and they try to stop us."

Morgan couldn't help but be amazed at how quickly Garcia had been able to get them a flight. The two of them had a great time together as they went in search of what their friends were up to. Morgan was amazed by the hotel Reid had found, and since there were rooms available they decided to split on a room and stay there as well. The two of them were about to go up to their room when they saw Prentiss and Reid. Morgan grabbed Garcia's hand and pulled her around the corner.

"Holy shit," Morgan whispered.

"Emily's in a white dress, and Reid is in a suit, he cleans up nice. Looks like I get that Morgan date experience."

Reid had his arms wrapped around Prentiss, and the two of them were sharing an open mouthed kiss right in the middle of the hotel lobby. None of the staff seemed surprised by this behaviour and the couple were so engrossed in each other their friends could have walked right past them, even gotten on the same elevator and they wouldn't have noticed. Garcia didn't want to interrupt them but she had a feeling her co-conspirator would not agree.

"Hey Kid!" Morgan called.

Reid tried to ignore the voice he was hearing, wanting only to get up to his room with his new bride. He didn't care that he was in the middle of the lobby of their hotel acting like a couple of love drunk teenagers. He didn't think there was anyone there who knew them and it wouldn't matter who saw them. But hearing that voice he knew that it was almost time to come clean, and that would mean not getting up to his room with her as planned. He felt her pull away and curl into him a little. He wrapped his arm around her waist and two of them looked in the direction of the voice, only so surprised to see their friends there.

"It looks like you owe me a date my dark chocolate God," giggled Garcia.

"It certainly does. I'm impressed kid I had no idea that Emily was your mystery lady."

"That was the point. We needed to prove we could work together effectively before we told everyone. Now if you'll excuse us…" Reid tried to say.

"Oh, no, no, no we did not come all the way here to not get the full story!" Garcia explained.

"But, we…" Reid tried to reason.

"It can wait a little longer," Prentiss assured him.

"If you're not down in twenty minutes we're going up after you!" Morgan called to them as they entered the elevator.

"Emily," Reid practically whined.

"I know but you know Morgan he won't let anything go. Besides it is kind of nice to be able to celebrate for a few minutes with our friends. I promise I will make it worth the wait Spencer." She kissed him softly. "Do you really think this dress in the only thing I have on this trip to knock your socks off."

"I trust you Emily."

She grinned and kissed him again before the elevator door opened on their floor. They went to their room. As soon as they were through the door his hands were all over her again. She moaned softly almost forgetting their friends were waiting for them. She knew they could get changed in no time, and might even get some relief before their friends would come looking for them. Prentiss was making quick work of the buttons on Reid's shirt as his lips found their way to her neck. She moaned again wanting nothing more than to just keep going. She had always thought that her first night with her husband would be slow and uninterrupted, which was nothing like what was going. Reid was already sliding her dress down her body. She gasped when she realised the dress was pooled on the floor.

"Hold that thought," she whimpered pulling away from him.

She wanted to be able to wear her dress again when they got home and celebrated their vows with their friend and didn't want it to show signs of their rushed hotel room encounter. By the time she had the dress safely hung up half the time they had had already ticked away. She groaned but knew Reid might survive the meal with their friends if she didn't give him some sort of relief. She was just about to free him from his boxers, kneeling before, when the was a loud rapping on the door. The two of them looked at each other and knew their friends were serious. They quickly pulled themselves together and went into the hallway, hoping that the peace offering of the key to Prentiss' hotel room would give them more time together that evening.

End Part 14

Notes: I might need to do something about this date Garcia won, but I have a few fun projects up my sleeve first. Thank you again for the kind words heart to all of you who have taken the time to read and enjoy this.


	15. Let's Hear if for the Boy

Title: Matters of the Universe: Let's Hear it for the Boy (Part 15 of 15)  
>Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger<br>Rating: T (same as the show to be safe)  
>Disclaimer: I still do not own CM, it's a pitty really, it belongs to many people, writers, directors, actors, actresses, creators, network types none of whom are me. I also do not own the quotes at the beginning. They belong to the people who wrote and preform them, and likely SOCAN as well.<br>Summary: Reid and Prentiss meet in a bar one night before she joins the team, but things don't go how she plans. What happens when they have to work together?  
>Notes: The prompt for this one was "Prentiss and Reid officially declare their feelingslove for each other" I got a reminded this past week why I usually have my fics done before I post them. I had this last part in a notebook and kept putting off typing this out, and then there was a poop storm in my life. I got it done but if I had done this the old way I prolly would have left you all hanging for a long time. Thank you so much for the kind words, you have no idea how much it's meant to me. I love all of you who taken the time to say even a few small words. Thank you.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me, And I can almost see, through the dark there is light, Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me, And how long I've waited for your touch, And if you knew how happy you are making me, I never thought that I'd love anyone so much, It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me, It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from." Chantal Kreviazuk (Feels Like Home)<em>

Prentiss couldn't believe that everything that had happened was real. She was lying next to Reid in a king sized bed in a honeymoon suite in Las Vegas. He was currently brushing his fingers through her hair not saying a word. She enjoyed the fact that she could make him speechless like that. She sighed softly enjoying the feeling of being alone with him. They both knew it was only a matter of time before they were pulled away from the cocoon.

After their friends had tracked them down, and discovered the truth about their trip, and had interrupted their celebration they were ready to agree to just about anything in order to get back up to their room. They had agreed to let the rest of the team join them for a late lunch to announce their news. They hoped that telling the rest of their friends before going back to work would make it easier for them to accept why they did things the way they had.

"Are you all right?" he asked her, running his hand along her cheek.

"I'm fine," she assured him.

"You're not mad that we did this?"

"No, of course not, Spencer, I wanted to this." She moved so she was facing him. "I'm just very happy right now."

"Oh, I'm glad. I know that sometimes women dream about their weddings their whole lives, and I never wanted to deny you that."

She laughed. "I was not one of those girls, I swear. Sure I've thought about how I might get married, and I never thought I would do in Las Vegas, but I always knew I would elope."

"Really?" he seemed surprised by this statement.

"Yes, my mother is a career politician, she knows hundreds of people she would feel should be at her daughter's wedding, and that's never what I wanted. I have been to too many of those weddings in my life, and it all seems like a lot of stress and fuss and the couple never seem very happy. Sure, they smile because it's their wedding day, and they are happy to be married of course; but they don't have fun. They have too many responsibilities to their guests. I decided a long time ago when I found the man I wanted to marry I wouldn't put him through that. Your wedding should be about you and your soon to be spouse not about keeping up appearances. The fact that you grew up in Las Vegas made me realise it was a viable option and it was a good choice."

"Oh, when you did think about your wedding, where did you think it might be?"

"I guess I thought I might get married on a beach somewhere, but honestly this made me happy, Spencer."

"You could have told me that you would have liked that."

"I know, and I didn't want to. When you said we should skip everything and just get married, that's all I wanted. I wanted to be married to you as quickly as possible with the least amount of questions. This way was the best for us." She walked her fingers up his bare chest. "I love you, and I loved our wedding."

"All right, Emily. I suppose when we get back we are going to have a lot of questions to answer."

"We will, but it should all be worth it." She moved in and kissed him softly. "I love you."

"It will be. I love you, too. Are you ready to tell our friends?"

"I'd rather just stay here, with you," she ran her fingers down his chest. "Naked, and preferably sweaty."

He laughed. "I would as well, but we both know that Morgan will show up at our door again, and we should tell our friends, no matter how much fun it is to just be the two of us."

Reid got up slowly, then held his hand out to help her up as well. She smiled at him, the moment she was on her feet again her lips were against his. He groaned happily and relaxed into the embrace for a long moment. He then pulled away and began to get dressed. She sighed loudly but soon had gotten dressed as well. Their lips found each other's again before the left their hotel room, not really wanting to leave. They went down to the hotel restaurant and were greeted by the rest of the team, other than Gideon who was on a leave of absence. There were not many other patrons in the large restaurant.

"So I hear you have some news, Spence," JJ said. "Stop keeping us in suspense, although I'd say it has something to do with Emily."

"You're right, JJ it does. Emily and I have been dating for a few months now, and yesterday we decided to get married."

The whole team was quiet for a long moment, as they processed the information they were just given. Reid and Prentiss both knew that no one had had a clue that they were dating, let alone this serious about each other. They were both surprised they had been able to keep such a big secret from a group as close the BAU who were more like a family. Prentiss was glad that Gideon wasn't there to hear their news because they both worried about what Reid's mentor would have to say about everything that had transpired; the rest of the team was just genuinely happy for the couple. Even Hotch didn't seem as mad as they thought he would be. They knew that this would be a nightmare to deal with bureaucratically but the off hours side of their boss was certainly coming out stronger at that moment.

Hotch shook his head half out of frustration and half out of amusement. "While I'm happy for both you, truly I am, this is going to chance the dynamic of the team. My superiors will never approve of two members of the same team being married, there's too much risk involved."

"What if those two people had been dating almost the entire time they worked together?" Prentiss asked.

"This isn't the kind of thing you want to lie about, Emily."

"It wouldn't be lying. Spencer and I met the day before I joined the team, and went on our first date within a week of my transfer. No one knew we more than friends in that entire time, and I thought the rules were put in place to protect a team's dynamic and success rate. The proof is already there, our relationship doesn't affect our jobs."

"Would'ya listen to you Missues Genius!" laughed Garcia. "You have all the answers!"

Prentiss couldn't help but smile. "I guess we've both thought about this, and if we have to we know what our choice would be, but we think we can make everyone see that we can make this work. Besides, right now let's focus on celebrating something good for a change."

"Agreed," Morgan said, holding up a glass of water,

The others were holding up their water glasses as well, making a toast their friends, wishing them good luck. Everyone seemed genuinely happy about the news, and no one was angry they had kept their relationship a secret. Both Reid and Prentiss knew that they still had many questions to answer but they knew they would be able to move forward together. Neither of them really believed before that things could be meant to be, but after everything that had been through together they were listening a little more closely to what the universe had to say.

The End

Notes: Well I got it typed, with um, zero time to spare. So glad I had it done tho... First I found out my sister got evicted. Then I had her two cats living in my furnace room for two days which broke my heart. Then we had a huuugee fight in the middle of restaurant, and now apperantly she's moved back home. Peachy. To top it all off I found out a friend of mine from high school passed away over the weekend. Normally these are the kinds of things that you get as reasons for fic delays, but in this case it's just so that if it seems like not my usual work, my heart wasn't in it as I typed out the last bit. I hope it still makes sense and all.

Thank you from the bottom of my heart and hugz and kissez for taking the time with this fic, and this idea I had with Fanatical writer. It has been so much fun to write, and to read what two authors can come up with using the same outline and basic plot summary. My next few projects are on hold for a week or so until my life is back to kilter. Thank you again and goodnight.


End file.
